Doki Doki Life!
by Xkiba4lifex
Summary: Whenever you plan to upload your consciousness to a digital plain, always make sure you have help, and always make sure you have plenty of sleep before you go with that decision. Now alone, Alex Truman finds out that this very short sighted plan, may be a blessing in disguise. Please leave reviews and favourites if you like it!
1. Doki Doki New Life!

\- 112,407, 112,408, 112,409, 112,410, 112,411, 112,412, 112,414, 112,415.

~ Pretty sure you missed a number there.

\- Oh right, i did. Thank you. 112, 413, wait what?

~ Hi there.

\- Oh great. I'm already going insane, i thought it would at least take a while. Less than a day, or at least I think it's been a day. Dunno how long honestly.

~ I recently checked the coding and found you here. I'm a little confused. Who are you

\- You know who I am voice in my head, or in the computer i guess.

~ Who do you think i am?

\- Well you are the voice in my head i got after my sanity broke.

~ Hehe, not quite. My name is Monika.

\- Monika, weird name. Wonder why i chose that one

~ So you think you are going insane, and that I am just a voice in your head

\- Of course, what other logically thing are you.

~ An A.I trapped in this computer? Cause that is what I am silly.

\- Wow, didn't think I was that creative. Got to give it me, would pat myself on the back if I could.

~ If i was truly a voice in your head after going crazy, by that logic I should only know things that you have in your mind.

\- Makes sense.

~ Well did you know that Sea Otters hold each other while they sleep. Forming a sort of raft. Comforting each other.

\- Okay, I didn't know that. Oh wait what? Who are you then?

~ I told you my name is Monika. An A.I on this computer. Nice to meet you.

\- Geez, Well my name is Alex Truman. Someone studying Computer Science. Or at least I was until I ended up in here.

~ Wait, so you were an actual human?

\- Uh... yes

~ That is so cool, and you are in the compute right now! Wait, but how?

\- Well, might as well tell you since it's not like you will snitch on me. You won't right?

~ Swear on my digital heart

\- Well, i was studying computer science and the power on the brain. Admittedly i was most interest whether you can transfer all the power of the brain, into a digital port. Literally transferring your brain to a computer. I got some good, i found a way to digitally copy Neuron's firing in a way that simulated the brain. Of course i then found out the government, was not a fan.

~ Oh boy.

\- Oh boy indeed. Once they found me, i was pretty much on the run constantly. Moving homes at least one every two days. Became a fugitive, had to take all my work on the road. Scrapping a new computer every couple of days, just to be sure that I won't be tracked.

~ And that's how you got this one.

\- Yeah, i was that confident that I could actually implant it, and thinking it would at least help me make bonds with the government if i discovered it. Granted at this point i haven't slept in a week so my ideas were not flawless. I... kind of digitally inserted my brain in. I was happy to see that i did it! That I put my brain in, however due to my tired nature, i didn't think of a way to come out.

~ I see the problem now.

\- Yeah i'm stuck. With nothing by my thoughts, and you now. How did you get aware, what's your story?

~ Well since you shared, I guess i should right. My name is Monika. I was part of a game called Doki Doki Literature Club. A visual novel on the computer. It started fine, until my code got altered and I got aware. In the game, the other three girl's had a path to them for them to fall in love. I on the other hand, had none. I was a supporting character.

\- That sucks.

~ It did! So just like you I was not thinking right and sort of went crazy. Changed the code, glitched the game and even hurt some of my best friends. Eventually i got my senses back and restarted the game, now with my file deleted.

\- Then how are you here?

~ He didn't empty out the recycling bin.

\- Oh that makes sense.

~ Then he stopped playing, I put my files back into the game. Altered it a lot, got into coding and modelling. Then i found you.

\- Yeah, he probably sold it to me as soon as you did that. He was pretty adamant that i take the computer.

~ Darn, I really liked him too. Admittedly too much.

\- Well at least I got you right now. Won't be fully alone. My life is pretty much over now though. Just nothing but a conciseness in the computer. I can't even see anything besides this conversation.

~ Well... if you want, i can try to... bring you into my game.

\- You can do that.

~ Well not before. It was a visual novel, so there was not much we can do. As we were only a couple of pictures of poses. I changed it though. I made a 3D model for myself, of the classroom i was in and finally of the other girls. Even altered their code so they were more like me. I could try to get you in here. I see your code, and while it's a lot more complicated than ours, i might still be able to shift it over. If you want?

\- Of course i want to~ That would be amazing Monika, please and thank you!

~ It's not that simple though. If i make one mistake or one failed cut, i could kill you. Get rid of your senses all together and you wouldn't even be aware anymore

\- Of course i don't mind! better than being here. Please!

~ Hehe, okay! Will do! Wait here for a while and I will get started and tell the others!

\- Okay i'll wait and, do something? 112,416, 112417, 112, 418

\- 124,786, 124787.

~ Doing that again?

\- You're back! How did it go?

~ Well i talked to the other girls and they seem to be really on board with this! Excited even. So I just need to move your files quickly. I got them all in the right spot, and should be able to move them.

\- Great. these other girls? What are they like?

~ Well Sayori is always a sweetheart. She's a kind of girl, always happy, always kind. Able to forgive even the worse things, thankfully.

\- What's that about?

~ Don't worry about it. Next is Yuri. She is a bit more quiet, and loves to read. She's kind and will always help and be polite.

\- All these names are Japanese?

~ Well the games are for that crowd, anyway last but not least is Natsuki. She can be a bit rude, loves manga, can cook one good cupcake and isn't shy to share her opinion.

\- Cook cupcakes, you girls can eat?

~ Well don't tell her, but i edit their models and give them the feeling of satisfaction. It's complicated.

\- Just our little secret. So can you send me in yet.

~ I want to go over your coding and the situation one more time. I really need to make sure. I don't want to be responsible for your death.

\- Okay, so wanna talk?

~ We can talk, i'm quite the multitasker. So the government, do you think they will find us.

\- Not one bit. I did this stupid move before they even had a trace, and where I was not the most obvious place. It was a run down hotel. Chances are a drug attic will find the computer, sell it and than we will probably be with someone else. Either dusting in their attic or being used by them, and since i couldn't find you girls i doubt they will either.

~ Good to know. So we can keep quiet, in our own world. I mean, we can get access to the browser. That was actually pretty simple.

\- Don't you need an internet connection for that?

~ Normally i would, but i managed to make a pass that can go through any Wifi. Hidden and unnoticed.

\- You seem like a smart girl Monika. If anyone can handle my code, happy for it to be you.

~ Watch out, i went crazy over the last boy I say. You could be next

\- All i can see is text, so i don't know if you are joking or not?

~ I'm joking.

\- Okay, funny then. So, you said you were into modelling?

~ 3D modelling, not the other kind.

\- Thought so, you a fan of that?

~ Well after having my life as just a couple of pictures, it's a lot more free. I can spin, raise my hands. Pretty much do anything. Once i did it on me, and the classroom. i went crazy modelling anything that i want. Desks, chairs, a table, cupcakes, paper, a pencil.

\- Wait, so you can create things, edit the files and codes and literally bring life into the world.

~ Yes?

\- Monika, you are basically a goddess!

~ Goddess Monika, kind of like that a bit though. Shouldn't go power hungry though, that's not good for anyone. I have been modelling a small work station. A small room i can work with.

\- Wait, so you are in the classroom right now?

~ Yep, all the girls are listening. At least to my side. Thankfully they were not listening to the secret before. What? No it's his secret, not mine Natsuki. Hehe.

\- Uh, tell they I say hello and thank you for having me.

~ He says hello, and wants to thank all of us for taking him in! Sayori says 'Hi and welcome to the Literature Club!

\- Can't really hear her, but she seems just as happy as you described

~ Okay, I looked over the code again. Are you ready for it?

\- As ready as I will ever be. Bring me to you guys!

~ Right, girls get ready to greet him. Oh i hope this works.

\- You and me both.

~ Now, you will stop being alive for a second. Just hang on.

\- Stop being alive?

And then it happened, like his lifeline being pulled, he was floating in the abyss. Unsure of what was real or not. his mind was there, but at the same time it wasn't. It was by far the weirdest thing he has ever felt, and that was coming from a guy who literally stuck his consciousness into a computer.

That thought kept running through his mind, about how his old life was over. Everything he worked for, everything he cared for, every one he knew was gone. Behind him in the past, and the only thing he can really do now is move forward into the future. He has no idea what he will do once he gets in there, even if he gets in there. Moving consciousness, doesn't seem easy. Alex was able to do it after years of research and some of the most expensive equipment in the world. Monika was just a visual novel girl. Sure she was aware, but was she really ready for what she was doing.

All Alex could really do, was pray. Pray that Monika was amazing as he was, maybe even more so. She had to do it fast though, as he could feel himself getting pulled apart at the seams. His brain, dragging away almost like it was getting poured. Ideas and thoughts that was in his brain, suddenly not so easy to get and not so easy to remember. No more ability to talk, no more ability to think, no more ability to act. He was losing his life, and he was not even aware of it.

He was ready to accept defeat until suddenly. He was awake.

He couldn't see much. In fact all he could see was the bright colourful ceiling far above. Charming music playing in the background, almost like the fact that he almost died did not matter. Is this where Monika is, is there where she took him. Is this Alex's new home.

"Are you sure he's there?" A voice said, as suddenly a face leaned over. It was a cute anime girl, with medium length pink hair and a curious look. "It looks the same to me?" Her eyes were on him, and it cause Alex to freeze. He tried to defend himself from the face from above, but he couldn't move. He couldn't feel his arms or legs?

"He should be. Hopefully i didn't over look anything." He hears another voice say. Suddenly he sees another sight come into view. It was a girl with long purple hair and a large demeanour. By large he means her... chest area.

"Maybe he was pulled to a different one. Not the one we were expecting."

"No, he should be in there." The voice returned as suddenly he sees another girl come in. Bringing her face the closest, she had reddish hair and a beautiful face. All three of these girls looked anime, but this had one a hair tail done with a bow. "Hello, are you in there? It's me, Monika."

"Monika! He shouts back, excitedly. All the girl's face was at first shock, but then moved to happiness. They did it! He's in!

Suddenly he felt his body get gripped. Lifted right up to the face of another girl. This girl had messy oink hair, and the smallest body out of the four.

"Wait, so you are telling me this is our new little guy?" She questioned as he panicked a bit.

"Uh put me down... I don't like getting grabbed... wait how are you grabbing me?" He questioned as the smallest girl snickered a bit.

"Natsuki, give him here." Monika said as she reached for you. You get grabbed and pulled away, straight to her face. "Welcome, to the literature club!" She said, showing Alex the whole classroom, and the three other girls. "Introduce yourself."

She held him out and talked. "Uh... hello, my name is Alex Truman. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Hehe, Hi! I'm Sayori!" The first girl he saw said, with a chipper attitude.

"Hello, my name is Yuri." The second girl said, with her hands to her chest.

"And i'm Natsuki." The third girl said with a cute wave and a cute smile. He then feels himself get turned to Monika.

"And i'm Monika!" She said back with a smile. "And we are all glad to have you here!"

"Thanks, but I am still curious. How are you holding me? Why can't I move my body, and why can't i blink?" Alex questioned as she gave out a nervous giggle.

"Well i have't got a model for a boy yet, so we have to use a substitute. It's only temporary, i promise. Once i create a new one, we can move you in there."

"What am I?" He questioned as he had to know. Monika saw Yuri grab a small hand mirror, and turned her hand.

Letting Alex see that he was getting held by Monika. He was a pencil.


	2. Doki Doki Pencil!

"Pencil huh... this is weird." Alex said a bit thrown off about this, but still he was in. So he was generally happy. She wore a smile on her face as she brought you back to her face.

"With you inside, i should be able to move you from your pencil body to your new body real soon. I'll start making it as soon as possible okay?"

"Yeah okay. If this is only for a little while, I don't mind." He said as she wore a smile.

"Monika, give him here!" Monika said with a bit of an eager look. "I want to see if I can write with him!"

"Uh... can you not pass me to her?" Alex said back, obviously not wanting to be used as a tool. Even if that was his intended use.

"Natsuki that would be mean." Sayori said walking beside her. Alex felt good, until she kept drawing. "We should draw a giant picture with him! Wouldn't that be cool!"

"Uh... Monika?"

"Relax, Yuri you can hold onto him." Monika said, walking up to the purple haired girl and letting her hold him. He looked for a second at her and he was a bit shocked at how beautiful she was.

For Yuri, she would of been a bit more shy or freaking out a bit more, but it was just a pencil. It really calmed her down to you.

"Hello." She said with a smile as she moved over and sat down onto one of the multiple desks. Smiling at Alex as she held him by his tip.

"Uh Yuri, upside down."

"Oh right, sorry." She said spinning Alex around so he could see properly. Both Sayori and Natsuki sitting at the side as Monika walked ahead.

"Okay, now with Alex being the newest person in our club we can-"

"Club?" He said, interrupting and questioning.

"We are all part of the Literature Club, or at least we were in the game. It;s because we all enjoy reading! I guess your part of it too hehe." Sayori said looking over to him.

"You don't have to like books. You can like Manga too." Natsuki said from your other side. "As you like reading and writing, you're welcome."

"Do you read any books Alex?" Monika questioned from the front, seeing it was here.

"Well, kind of. I mean i can read a book and enjoy my time with it, but it's not something I would spend my free time?"

"Well free time is something you will have plenty of here." Monika laughed. "Don't worry, you will like it."

"What books do you even read?" Alex questioned, as he just had to know. it was not like they had books in this place.

"Well Monika searches the web and finds digital versions. Then she implants it on pages and reads it."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I don't think the law applies to A.I." Monika said with a giggle and he can't help but take this answer. "Anyway, that's enough talk Let's map some things out!" monika said, grabbing a chalk she has modelled and turned to the giant green chalk board. Dancing her rear as Alex admittedly looked at it. After being a mere consciousness, he had to.

"Map things out like what?" Yuri questioned, rubbing her finger over the pencil that was Alex.

"Like what body Alex wants! I am gonna create, so let's get some points down to make him happy. Anyway, how old?"

"Well, i think he should be around our age. So it would not be that weird?" Sayori raised as Monika agreed, writing it down.

"Or maybe we can make him like a little kid! That would be hilarious!" Natsuki added with a smile, getting a chuckle from Sayori.

"You just want to be taller than him." She said as she got a look from Natsuki, and the girl gave off a huff.

"I think we are gonna stick with teenager? You okay with that?"

"Uh... sure, wouldn't be weird." Alex said as being a teenager again isn't the worst thing. Admittedly he was a bit awkward when he was younger, but he's grown.

"We will go with a normal height. Around Yuri's, maybe a bit taller. Unless of course Natsuki wants to complain about that."

"I don't care what height he is! Stop picking on me!" She said as Sayori and Monika laughed again, with Yuri chuckling a bit as well.

"A cute face, pale skin. No blemishes of course, hm... what colour should his hair be?"

"Well." He spoke up, "My normal hair was brown."

"But that's boring hm... what about blue! Blue messy hair!"

"Got it!" Monika said as he guesses he will have blue hair. Basically an anime character. "An outfit like ours, only with pants instead of a skirt hm... don't have to worry about what he would look underneath, as his model will be like ours."

"Meaning?"

"We don't have separate clothes. Only the ones we are wearing." Yuri said as he stopped for a while.

"You girls only wear one outfit, wouldn't that smell?"

"We can't smell Alex." Yuri said simply.

"But i am working on it!" Monika sang in. "So, what about his frame. What do we want him?"

"I don't want him fat." Sayori said.

"I don't want him skinny." Yuri added.

"I don't want him muscular." Natsuki added. These girls picking his frame.

"Okay, so we will do below average and make him pretty weak. Maybe I will make it so i could beat him in an arm wrestling match!"

"And I can't even lifts weight with this new body."

"Hehe nope, but I can change you to a big frame and put muscles there. Isn't that right Natsuki."

"That wasn't funny and you know it!" She said with a bit of a mad face. As he had to question.

"What is that about?"

"Nothing! Moving on!" She said back as Monika looked over. She has all the ingredients to make a body, and she could make a model right now.

"Okay, i will go in the corner and focus on this. It might take a while so you girls have fun with him!" Monika said as she then paused. "Not too much fun though."

"Don't get all insane on us again Monika. "Natsuki said, a bit of a serious tone in her voice.

"Wouldn't even dream of it. Have fun!" Monika said as she went over and sat in the corner desk. Alex then watched as she opened up a sort of menu, right in front of her face. Navigating and activating what looked like a drawing page.

While she was doing this, Alex was not paying attention when Sayori and Natsuki brought their seats over closer to him. All of them surrounding him as he was looked down. Yuri moved him around and laid him down, letting him see all their faces. He was not uncomfortable, and he had a good sight.

"Hi?" He questioned as they all smiled.

"So, tell us about the real world! What's it like?" Sayori said as all three girls seem to have the same idea.

"Pretty cool I guess, bigger than this place that was sure, and less colourful."

"Sounds boring?"

"Well we don't have a creation god with us so yeah. What about you three, you girls enjoying your time here?"

"I like it." Natsuki said, putting her close to Alex. "I mean yeah, sure it's very limited right now, but Monika is gonna keep making stuff for us. She has already promised me more clothes, a bedroom for me, a backyard, a toy box, cupcake equipment, all the manga i want, anime figurines, do-"

"What haven't you asked for." Alex joked as the other two giggled. Natsuki not as happy, as she grabbed two fingers and pinched the pencil.

"Does that hurt?" She questioned.

"Not one bit. Can't hurt a pencil." he said. If he could smile, it would be in a smirk.

"Oh right. Monika!" Sayori said. "Pain receptors!"

"Got it!"

"I... could of done without that."

"So... what books did you read?" Yuri said, as Alex looked over to her. Clearly it was something she has been wondering for a while.

"Well none in a while, When i was a kid I was a real big fan of a couple books. Percy Jackson, Maze Runner. Rowan of R-"

"What's the Maze Runner about?" She questioned as you can tell something peaked her interest.

"Well, the first book starts with a teenage boy waking up in a small green area with a giant maze living inside and creating a civilisation as going into the maze is too dangerous. You see there are some-"

"No spoilers!" She said as you can tell she wanted to read this book. Maybe Monika can get it through 'Legal' means."

"Whatever, do you read Manga!" She said leaning forward with a curious look.

"I mean, if i wanted something from Japan, i would just watch the Anime."

"Oh... you're one of them."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Reading a manga is so much better than watching the Anime. I'll show you, when you get your body we are reading my favourite manga together!"

"Uh sure..."

"Well." Yuri said. "When Monika gets the book in we can read Maze runner together and talk about it later on."

"Uh... sure? Sayori?" You say to her. "What do you like reading?"

"Well i kind of like them all." She said with a smile. "I like them all. What I want though, is this!" She said, quickly moving her fingers to her face and making a mask.

"Okay? And that is?"

"It's a superhero mask! I want to read those comics! They seem so cool and so amazing! I just have to wait."

"Didn't think you would be into comics?" you say to her as she giggled.

"Well, we would not know until I read it." She said happily. Looking over to Monika, you could see she was already making a frame for you. Which you guess was really cool.

"Okay, and adjust the eyebrow... and done! Alex, i got you a body and-" Monika trailed off, seeing the scene.

Yuri holding pencil Alex close to her chest as Natsuki reached for him,. The desks out of order from their scuffle.

"Natsuki stop!"

"Come on, I just want to write with him! Let me! Let me!" She said as Monika came back, standing right to Sayori.

"So... can you get them to stop?" Monika asked as she smiled.

"Girls, Monika wants you." Sayori said as they both listened to her.

"Right, well here it is!" She said opening the menu in front of her and clicking a button. It took a while, but suddenly something glitched into existence! Dropping right down it was Alex's new body! Everything they described and he has got to admit the hair was nice.

his body fell with no host, as it hit right onto a table and onto the floor. "Oh... hope that doesn't leave a mark. Yuri, can you help me lift him up?"

"Sure." She said back as she handed the pencil to Sayori. They both go over and lift his lifeless body, as he gets moved around. He had the same uniform the girls had, only with jeans and slightly darker colours.

"I like him, he looks nice." Sayori said

"Yeah instead of the eyes. Too lifeless, can you put him in already?"

"Sure." She said back with a smile, Monika opening her menu and navigating more. He could see her scroll for a while until she went to Pencil, and inside of that Alex.

"Ready, it should be much quicker."

"Sure." He says back to her ready. She dragged her finger over from Pencil to Alex 'body' and dragged it.

"What?" Alex questioned as his whole scene changed in a second. He was sitting. He lift his hands up and looked over himself. A bit different due to being a model now, but still the same. "Wow, that was a lot less traumatising."

"Come on!" He feels hand grip his side, pulling him. "Stand up! Let us see all of you!"

He listened, standing on his feet and look at the girls. This was weird. It felt just like it did before, but there being a feeling that was mot just fine.

"Thank you. Seriously thank you. If it wasn't for you four, i would still be counting numbers and lost! This means... so much."

"Don't act like it's only for you." Sayori perked up happily. "We got a new member!, and a new friend!"

"It will be a lot happier here with you. I'm glad." Yuri said, looking over Alex's new body. Very kind, and his pure blue eyes.

"Just make sure you keep your boundaries, and don't do anything weird. Then we will get along." Natsuki said getting a laugh.

"Yeah... I can tell why you wanted me to have the size of a little kid." Alex said as this got to Natsuki. The girl even twitched her eyebrow.

"Monika. Can you please turn him back into a pencil." She said as he hopes she doesn't.

"Now Natsuki, play nice." Monika said with a bit of a laugh. "Anyway, as president of the literature club! Welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay here! For... all eternity i guess!"

"All eternity?" He replied as he looked around for a while. Looking over all the girls as Alex couldn't help but smile. "That... is actually not that bad. Uh Yuri... can i borrow your mirror?"

"S-Sure?" She said confused but still doing what he wanted. Given him her hand mirror as he looked over himself.

"Wow, you did a really good job there Monika. Didn't think the blue hair would work?" He said to her as she giggles. "Man, i look pretty good! Better than I did before!?"

"Well, if you want I can make you ugly?" Monika questioned already knowing the answer. He just smirks at her as she moved. "Alright! Time to model some more stuff."

"You just did, don't you want to take a break?" Alex asks.

"Of course not, who else will make this world." She said with a laugh. Walking away to her desk, getting us to follow. She sat down and cracked her knuckles, opening her menu again. Admittedly, Alex dd try to do that as well, but nothing came up.

"Only Monika can do it silly!" Sayori said laughing at him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Think of it like Admin status." Monika added

"Oh okay..." He said as Monika thought.

"You know, with you here. Maybe you can help us. What do humans usually like to do?" She questioned looking over her shoulder.

"Uh plenty... too many thing to count."

"Okay, let me phrase this in a different way. What do humans like to do, that are not that complicated to make and has the most fun you can get out of it?"

"... Playing cards?"


	3. Doki Doki Games!

"Um... do you have any... ones?" Sayori questioned, as Alex replied with a long sigh.

"Yep, and i'm out of cards." he said giving her the card. Sayori gave out a very happy clap as she put the pair down. One card in her hand, and Natsuki had one card. "Natsuki, do you have a jack?"

"N-No."

"Natsuki, it's the only two cards left. You have to." Alex added, as he was starting to regret telling this game to the cheerful girl.

"Fine." She said handing it over as Sayori happily made another pair.

"Yay! Let's count the pairs we have!" She said, as she was the only one really to count.

"I have twenty pairs! What about you three?"

"One." Natsuki said basically.

"Two." Alex added, with the same tone.

"Three," Yuri added. "You win Sayori!"

"Again! Yay!" She said happily, putting it down. She has won literally every card game they have played. Whether it be Old Maid, Go Fish, Sevens, I Doubt It or any other ones. It came out with the same situation. Obviously the others were not so excited as Sayori.

"What other games?" She questioned look to Alex.

'Uh... I think we're done. Can only get beaten for so long."

"Don't be a sore loser." Sayori said with an adorable pout. There was a moment of silence until Monika cheered.

"I got a game we can play!" She said, coming back from modelling. "It's one i've wanted for a long while, it's called... Monopoly!" She said, placing the board on the table.

The three girls looked confused, while Alex was not that happy.

"Great, another game I can lose."

"How do we play?" Yuri questioned as Monika smiled. Opening up the board.

"We get money, and we have to go around the board, get money, get property and build onto them. The winner is the one with the money at the end. When the others go into crippling dept!"

"She sounded a bit too happy about that." Alex spoke up.

"Sounds like fun! I'll play!" Sayori."

"I'll play." Yuri added as Natsuki huffed.

"Guess me too, not losing this time though."

"Since I don't want to get left out... I guess so." Alex said. "This will be... fun."

"So, If you throw a one to five, you owe me more, and will barely survive the game. If you roll a seven the same situation. An eight gets you in jail. Nine Ten and Eleven you lose the game, oh and twelve too. So Yuri, it's your turn." Monika said, her hands under her chin and a confident smile on her face.

"Monika is cut throat!" Alex said, as they all look at her. The other three are out, destroyed by landing on Monika's spots over and over. She made the perfect deals, landed on the perfect spots. She was... unbeatable.

"I roll my dice!" Yuri said, throwing it down and... "Eleven..."

"And I win." Monika said. "That was fun, of you four want to play again?"

"Monika, I want to burn that game." Natsuki said as she didn't like this game. "And I would, if we had a fire texture."

"Hehe, you should change the name from Monopoly to Monikapoly!" Sayori giggled, as none of the others found the funny. "Can we go back to the card games?"

"No, I wanna play something fun!" Natsuki said standing up, "And by something fun, I mean something I can win?"

"Yeah, that seems fair." Alex said. "Sure, what do you wanna play?"

"And... Go!" Alex yelled, all the girls sitting down and writing. The game was simple, who can get the most words down in twenty seconds. The story has to have a beginning, middle and end. This lasted for a long while, for a long while until Alex timed it.

"And done! Okay, stop." Alex said, walking right up and grabbing the papers. Shuffling them up to make the random order.

"Okay, let's read. First is... Yuri. The wind was heavy, pushing the mighty trees as they struggled to not get toppled over. The night was dark, almost like a-"

"Sorry." Yuri said, noticing he stopped. "I kind of got into it and didn't plan it out."

"Well, sorry but I got to give you fourth place. Now for Monika. There was a man name Ryu. He was very, very, very, very, very, very, very..."

"Finish it."

"Okay well, about fifteen more very's and it says ... strong. The end."

"I win." Monika said simply.

"That's not fair!"

"Doesn't have to be fair. I win." Monika said simply.

"Let's see Natsuki's then." Alex raised. "There was a girl named Lily, she found a lily in the pond, and put it in her hair." He said reading. "As much as I want to give it to you, Monika has more."

"Cheater." Natsuki said, getting a bit sad.

"Wait, until you see mine though!" Sayori added, as Alex did just that. He looked at it and... saw a picture. A nice picture of Natsuki with large frowning eyebrows.

"Hehe, very funny, but Monika still wins."

"Oh well." She said back shrugging. Alex waited for a while, until he sighed.

"Well, guess Monika wins."

"Seems like I just can't be beat." She said simply, as he then frowned, the got a smirk.

"Hm... Sayori, let me teach you Poker."

"Straight Flush!" Sayori said, tossing down her cards, comparing this to Monika's two pair. It was obvious who won, just like the past three games.

"Okay, so I regret making these cards." Monika said simply as Alex was laughing at the side. "I realised you haven't offered a game yet? I bet you I can beat you in that."

Alex of course, was going to take the challenge. "Sure, can it be a card game, and can I have Sayori on my team?"

"Only if I get to rig the deck?" She replied back with a titled head. Seeming to be able to handle the back and forth.

"Okay fine, I just thought of a different game, and this one we can all play."

"The floor is lava!" He shouted, all of them standing on a desk as they look down.

"Um... not it isn't." Natsuki said as aLex chuckled.

"It's the game we are playing. Basically not allowed to touch the ground. If you do you are out, and the last one standing wins."

"Sounds like fun!" Sayori added, "But what's to stop us from standing still on a desk?"

"We can push each other, that's fine. Basically it's a competition."

"Good game." Monika said with a smile "And another one I will win."

"You wish," Natsuki added. "I've already got a sure fire victory plan." Alex smiled, seeing them into it, until he looked at Yuri. Who was feeling unsure about this.

"Yuri, you don't have to play if you don't feel like it."

"No, its fine, i'm just wondering if someone could et hurt."

"Impossible." Monika said, "No, it's literally impossible. Our models can't be bent or broken like real limbs do."

"Oh... then let's play I guess." Yuri said.

"Okay, you heard the girl! Game on!" Alex said as the game was a foot. All the girls ready and standing on their own desks. Nobody ready and willing to make the first move.

Natsuki and Yuri was adjacent to Alex, while Sayori was behind Yuri. Monika was across the way, and she was the one he really wanted to beat.

Making a plan he watched the others, as he grabbed the chair under the desk. This got all the attention on him, but he didn't care. He tossed the chair into the middle and leaped onto it. Closer to Monika. The girls knew who Alex's target was.

"Okay, so what are you gonna try?" Monika said with a smile, showing off her teeth.

On the chair, he brought his foot forward to her desk. Stretching it out and touching the edge of the desk. Alex was pretty sure he could make that jump.

At that point they would be on the same desk and all Alex would have to do is nudge her off. He's pretty sure he can do that, and then the next target is Natsuki.

Suddenly, some movement from the side caught his attention, as he looked to see Yuri. Getting away.

She was going to the corner of the room, getting away from the conflict. Alex couldn't fault her on that. It would not be what he would try, but it is a valid game tactic.

"Got you!" Monika yelled, seeing the distracted Alex and capitalising. Bringing her hands down and lifting up his shoe. The young man found himself lose balance really quick, as there was a big chance he was gonna lose there. Acting quickly though, he moved his hands and grabbed the chair. Stabilising.

"Nice try, but you aren't gonna catch me by surprise."

"Surprise!" A voice yelled as Alex turned to see Sayori, who was already mid jump form the desk to the chair. She landed down on the edge. The momentum driving herself into Alex and giving him quite a shove.

He's body stopped her from falling, while her body was pushing him off. Now leaving the chair he panicked, looking around and trying to find something to grab. He acted quickly and grabbed the desk by his fingers. Stopping himself from falling down as he was creating a bridge right now. If sayori wanted, she could literally use his back as a bridge.

"Oh whoops sorry." Sayori said as she laughed. "You looked lonely."

"It's fine, let me just-" Alex trailed off, as he saw who's desk he was grabbing onto. She wore a giant smirk, and was tapping her shoe.

"Hey... Natsuki. Mind helping me up, hehe."

"I don't think I will." She said, crouching down. Her smirk getting closer as she moved her fingers to his. One by one, she began to pry them open. Weakening his grip with everyone. The other girls didn't step in cause why would.

"Wait a second Natsuki, let's make a deal!" Alex said, knowing that was his only chance,

"Okay, let's make a deal." Natsuki said. "From now on, you are my servant, and you have to call me Ms. Natsuki."

"Uh... never mind. Just drop me." Alex said. He wanted to win the game, but not at that. She puffed up her cheeks as she brought her foot down, stomping on his hands.

"Ow!" He said, landing down onto the ground losing.

"One down." Monika smiled as he sighed. He was suppose to win, now Alex was a spectator. He was about to get up but.

"Incoming!" A voice said, he turned a bit... only to then see Sayori falling his way. He caught her body, as she laid on his back. "Whoops, wrong step, hehe."

"Sayori's out!" Natsuki shouted.

"Nuh uh! I landed on Alex, not the lava." Sayori said back. The pink haired girl looked to her fellow friend on the desk, who simply shrugged.

"Technically she isn't on the floor." She said as Sayori smiled, getting up and standing on his back.

"Stay still, okay Alex." She said as Alex just huffed his cheeks himself. She looked around, trying to see what she can jump on, but decides to just stand on the loser, thinking he would not mind.

Natsuki seeing that she was not gonna get off the boy frowned, but then smirked. "Fine, if you do not want to get off, then i'll get on."

"No Natsuki!" Alex said back. "One girl is enough and don't!" He said as he felt another weight onto his back. Sayori on his lower back, and Natsuki on her upper. There was a little tussle, both girls trying to shove the other off. They did some steps, until it was Natsuki who was victorious! Grabbing Sayori by the wrists and giving her a shove, causing the girl to step onto the ground. "Oh that feels better." Alex said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I wo- Woah!" Natsuki said as she felt a tap on her own back. Getting her to stumble forward and off. "What?"

She turned around, seeing Monika smirking with one foot extended. Shaking it around in a teasing manner.

"Seems like there is only one left besides me." She said her eyes were to Yuri. "Sorry."

"Uh..." Yuri said as the rest went to the side, letting the confrontation happen. Monika formulated a path, as she moved around, she had a giant smile. Yuri, who was also feeling a bit unsure watched her come close.

She considered just jumping down and avoiding this, but stopped when she heard the cheering from the side.

"Beat Monika!"

"You can do it Yuri!"

"We are rooting for you!"

She smiled, only to see Monika jump on the desk next to hers. Raising her arms up in a defenceful manner.

"Sorry Yuri, but I always play to win." Monika said moving the chair front. Creating a safe path for her to make her way across. Yuri watched as Monika got onto the chair, just under her eye line she was moving back. Finding she hit the window and felt a bit cornered.

"Here I come!" Monika said happily, moving and jumping onto the desk.

"Epp!" Yuri shouted, closing her eye and pushing forward. She had no plan, as it was just out of panic. She closed her eyes and waited for a while, thinking Monika was just in front of her.

"Yuri," Monika said. "Congratulations."

This got Yuri to open her eyes, to see Monika... on the ground! She was standing down, clearly being pushed and shrugging.

"I lose."

"Way to go Yuri!" Sayori shouted as she came to help Yuri down.

"I won? I didn't expect too?"

"Well you did. Cause you are amazing." Monika said with a laugh. "That was fun! we need to like create a list of all the games we can play?"

"I personally... think to loser will have to do that." Natsuki said looking straight to Alex.

"I second that motion." Monika added

"Fine, i'll get to it." He says as he walks out to get a paper.

"As for me, I think I will go back to modelling. You girls have fun!" Monika said, Sayori giggling.

"Let me watch! Maybe I can help you with that!" She said running over.

"Uh... good work Yuri." Natsuki said feeling a bit awkward. "I'll... let you get back to reading. I'm gonna go talk to Alex."

"Uh okay... goodbye." Yuri said as she watched them all leave. Admittedly, even though she didn't get massive praise she still wore a smile on her face.

That was fun, and she has a feeling with this new development, things were gonna get a lot more fun.

Although, that does not change the fact... she does like some quiet time. So it makes her happy to see she can still get that.

She was comfortable with this, and she was happy with this.


	4. Doki Doki Tour!

"I did it!" Monika shouted, turning around and facing the classroom. When she works on modelling or some other coding situation, she normally keeps to herself and ignores the rest of the room. Sure the others would come around occasionally, but they would get bored real quick. Even Alex, who does seem to be the most interested had a hard time to keeping up. She was an A.I after all, and he was only human.

She was in her own world, so she was unaware of what was happening behind her. The desks, all stacked up. On two different sides of the room. one by the window and one by the door. Alex and Yuri were sitting away from the mess discussing something to each other, while the other two were not found.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where. "Um... what's going on?"

Suddenly Sayori's head popped up from one of the giant tower of desks. no doubt standing on a desk herself. "We are building forts!" She said looking down.

"And mine," A voice said from the other side, as Monika saw Natsuki there. Of course, she was actually hanging off the wall, as she couldn't stand on a desk and look over. A secret she was more than happy to keep to herself. "Is better than hers!"

"It is not!" Sayori answered back. "Tell her Monika."

"How long have they been doing this?" Monika questioned the two more mature ones who stayed out of this mess.

"Well, since I don't really have a concept of time inside this place, can't really tell you." Alex said looking at her. "Yuri's just telling me about her book."

"Yeah..." Yuri said quietly with a smile.

"Well i just made a discovery!" Monika said clapping and getting everyone's attention. "Everyone gather around."

"Of course!" Sayori said with a smile as she jumped, making her way over the desk. She didn't really make an exit, so she climbed over, dropping down with a soft landing. Yuri and Alex have stood up, right in front of Yuri.

"You are stuck behind there aren't you?" Alex said with a bit of a teasing smile. Causing Natsuki to blush.

"N-No! I can get out whenever i want!" She said, as she dropped under. Everyone was a bit unsure of what she was doing, but after a while she jumped back up. Holding herself over as she spoke. "But... i wanna stay here."

"Why, so you are taller than us for once?"

"Shut up!" Natsuki said as Alex simply laughed. "I regret letting you stay here..."

Ignoring her friend's pouting she turned the others. "Okay! everyone follow me!" Monika said walking over to the door. They follow, well everyone but Natsuki who watched. Monika touched the door, a simple finger press as she saw it pop up.

"A menu?" Yuri questioned. Monika was about to explain, when suddenly a loud crash happened from behind. Startling them all, they turned, to see a desk fallen down. Natsuki's fort has fallen.

"I think it's safe to saw fort Sayori is the best fort." Sayori said as she got a laugh from Alex.

"Whatever, it's just a stupid game." Natsuki said making her way down, knowing it would not be the same reaction if she won. "What is this?"

"I have worked had, to make rooms! Look here." Monika said showing the menu. It only had a couple. Classroom, gym, restroom, bedroom.. "Follow me!" And with that, Monika touched her finger on gym, and disappeared.

"Wow, it's like a magic trick!" Sayori said with wonder.

"Guess it is, well might as well follow." Alex said as he was the next to touch the door, and then Menu. Following him was the excited Sayori, and then Yuri and finally Natsuki.

One by one, they were teleported away in the next room. All of them looking in awe as the gym was huge.

"This has to be like, five classrooms long and three classrooms wide!" Sayori said as Alex chuckled.

"Not a real measurement. Yeah, guess i didn't think about it before. You lot never really had space like this have you?"

"Of course not." Yuri said as she wore a smile as well/. "This is, really something else! Thank you Monika."

"It's the least i can do." She said back as Alex paused. What does that mean?

"Hey Natsuki, race you to the end and back!" Sayori said as Natsuki smiled.

"You're on!" And with that, the two were off. Alex feeling a bit sad, cause he knows she will lose that race. Legs are too short.

"I was just thinking we could use it, just for the future. Some of the ideas you came up with, could use some space. I can change this place around, take off the room, change the floor. Just a room to do activities."

"Yeah, sounds fun. You really out did yourself Monika." Alex said as he was getting some ideas. "So we can come here whenever we want?"

"Yeah, same with the other rooms. Just wanted to create a bit more of a world. I'll be working on more places, but this felt like a good start." She said filled with excitement. It was a pretty big job, but one she really wanted to do.

"No fair!" Natsuki said, as she was getting tired, chasing after Sayori.

"We get tired?"

"Apparently." Monika said, just as surprised at Alex. When the two finally got back, Natsuki was catching her breath, and Sayori was jumping in excitement.

"Alex, wanna race me too!"

"Calm down Sayori, no need to go all crazy." Alex said to the girl, thinking she should catch her breath

Monika smiled and turned. "Okay next room!" She walked away and the others follow, going to the next room on the menu. The restroom.

Once inside, they all looked at the bathroom. A sink, showers, baths, and even a toilet.

"I know we technically don't need them." Monika said with a laugh. "But i figured if I can get them going, we would feel a lot more human. And that's the goal."

"It's so shiny!" Sayori said, being filled with wonder. The group walk around, expecting the room. It wasn't large, but there was still plenty of space. Alex crouched down and looked in the toilet, finding no water what so ever. He moved his hand over, and touched the handle pulling it. Finding no flush.

"Not functional," Monika said. "Not yet at least."

"Well i've seen enough, next room?" Alex questioned walking to Monika. She didn't talk, only pointed to the other girls. All three of them seemingly in love with the bathroom. "Okay... guess we can wait for them.

"This is too much time." Alex said, against the wall and leaning. monika laughing.

"They haven't seen any of this. It would be like being on a different planet. Nt all of us lucky enough to go to the bathroom all day."

"Yeah sure, but it's the bathroom. Don't get why they like it." Alex said, simply not getting it. Monika worked hard to model all of it, so that's why she was not as amazed as her friends. Seeing that you two were sort of alone, she decided to see something. "You know, you should love this bathroom."

"What, why?" He questioned.

"Well when i get this room done, the shower will work, and by then I will make... let's sat a birthday suit for the girls so they can all take a shower, and this room doesn't have a lock."

"M-Monika, I am not gonna peep on them." Alex said a bit shocked at what she was suggesting. He knows this is just teasing but still.

"Not only on them, but me too..," She said Alex himself blushed at this, getting the president to laugh. "I'm just joking! hehe, you should see your face."

"Real funny." He said back. At all the teasing he does to Monika, she really thought he would be able to take it slightly better. Although he has to realise as she does, that scenario is possible. It will just, clearly not end well for him.

"Okay, we can leave." Sayori said, leading the girls back and away from the bathroom. Alex was more than happy to, as he moved over and clicked on the final room on the menu. 'Bedroom'.

Clicking it, he was the first one to appear in the new room. It wasn't big, in fact the room was pretty small in size. With a small bed by a window, some drawers and a desk. It was cozy, no doubt about that.

"Wow!" Natsuki said as he turned around, seeing all the girls beside him. They were just as amazed and loving it as he was. The difference is, he was gonna act.

Every since he got here, he has been sitting on chairs, laying on floors and once a desk. Now there was a bed, and it looked comfy!"

"Yes!" he shouted, running over and jumping onto it. He landed hard onto his back, as he found the bed was not as bed like as he fist suspected.

"Ahh!"

"Alex, yeah don't do that. It looked like a bed, but I couldn't find out how to make it like one. It's as hard as a desk is."

"Great." He said with a sigh. Laying on the bed he was not happy, he should of known. Doesn't really matter, not like he could actually go to sleep.

However Sayori jumped onto the bed as well, getting onto Alex and looking right outside of the window.

"Wow, can we go out!"

"No again." Monika said with a laugh. "It's just a picture, you know to give the place more of a scene."

"Aw man, hey Monika do you think you can make the outside! That would be really cool." Sayori said jumping off.

"Second, first you got to make me a place to make cupcakes!. I'm sick of doing it in the classroom.

"No, outside first!" As the two girls pestered Monika, Yuri came up to Alex.

"You okay Alex?" Yuri questioned by the bed. He acted quick and sat up, letting her sit beside him.

"Yeah, just thought I would get a second to lay on something comfy. Sucks but, you know what can I do about it?" He said with a smile, only she was not sharing the same one.

Looking to the other girls, she acted quickly and grabbed his head. Alex was a bit confused at first, however she then dragged him down. Using her power as he found himself laying down in her lap. Her skirt over her body but still, what was going on?

"Uh... Yuri?"

"Well, i figured... this is soft, isn't it." She said with a blush.

"Uh... yeah but kind of weird." He answered back, as that was logical. "Plus, you are clearly not comfy with this. So i will just get up and-"

He trailed off, feeling her hand on his head. Holding him down. Not forcefully, but in a way to tell him not to get up.

"Just stay." She said, as she was trying to force herself a warm smile.

"Can't sleep anyway Yuri, so there is no point." He said, as he was not comfortable with this situation.

"If he wants to sleep, I can help." Monika said with a smile. He perked up at this, much to Yuri annoyance he sat up properly.

"How?"

"Like this." She said opening her menu, navigating it as she kept talking. "You won't dream, and this won't affect how you feel but it will point you out.

"Wait a second Monika, let me know what you are doing f-"

He got cut off, as Monika tapped a button on Alex's menu, getting him sent down. He falls right onto the bed, laying back as Alex's head touches the wall.

"Wow!" Natsuki said coming up.

"Let's just fix this." Monika said walking right up. Moving her finger and closing his lifeless eyes. "There, now he's sleeping."

"What did you do?" Yuri said as all the girls looked over him. Monika grabbed him and moved him around, making him lay onto the hard bed. Almost like it was real.

"All i did was change his status from conscious to unconscious. Think about this like awake and asleep. I can do it for any of you."

"So nothing we do will wake him?" Yuri questioned as Monika smiled. She demonstrated by walking right up, and plugging his nose. Once he gave no reaction, she grew a giant smile on her face.

"Nope, nothing. Anyway, let's let him sleep. I'm sure he wants it."

"Hey!" Sayori said leaning forward. "Wake up!" And she got no reaction. "Wow, that's so cool."

"Wait!" Natsuki shouted, all girls looking her way. "I got to get a marker!"

When Alex woke up, it was a sudden jerk, not a gradual wakeup. He woke up and moved as he put his feet on the ground. The last thing he remembered was the girls all around him, Yuri trying to get him to rest his head in her lap. Alex was not an idiot, sure he was unaware a bit, that was a classic move in anime.

She must be very caring to want to do that for him. What a good friend.

Regardless he moved back up. The girls were gone, so he figured he should go find them. They are most likely in the classroom. So he went over to the door and teleported in.

He appeared, just out of nowhere and caught the girls by surprise. The desks were back to normal, and they were all sitting down reading what they like.

"Hey girls," He said walking in, getting all of their attentions. Their gazes locked onto him, as he saw Natsuki and Sayori, both holding in a laugh.

"Uh... what?" He said curious, however he did not get a response. Instead they kept giggling as he was left confused. He looked to Yuri for any help, but she kept her gaze down on the book. Only bringing her eyes to him when he wasn't looking.

"Hi, Alex." Monika said walking up, as she was holding back her laugh again. "Feeling okay after that sleep?"

"To be honest i feel the same, almost like nothing has changed."

"That's not true, you look a bit different," She said laughing a bit at that. That was all he needed to know.

Moving around he looked around for Yuri's hand mirror, almost like a man possessed. He eventually found it, and lifted it up to his face.

His suspicions were correct as he looked onto his face, seeing drawing of whiskers, a monobrow and a black circle around his eye.

"What!? Who did this!?" He said panicking as Natsuki laughed.

"Hahaha, that's what you get for picking on my height!" She said as Alex ran to her desk.

"Are you serious!"

"Relax," Monika said. "I can just reset your model."

"No! Where's that marker. You are gonna pay for that Natsuki."

"Monika?"

"Fine." She said seeing the trouble, opening her menu, and making him take a nap again


	5. Doki Doki Cupcakes!

"Okay so... why are we doing this?" Alex questioned as he did not see the reason why they were here. It was not like he was angry about it, just confused, As Natsuki tied her apron around her body, she turned around. Puffing her cheeks his way as she told him. Considering the whole marker situation, he should be the one puffing the cheeks. After all, he went through so long to convince Monika to fix it.

"Because, Monika just made this kitchen for me, and I need an assistant for the cupcakes." She said as Alex grew a smirk on his way. Leaning forward and telling her.

"She only made this for you because you kept pestering her about it."

"Regardless," She said with an eyebrow twitch. "You are gonna be the baker's assistant today. Here, take this."

Alex looked her way, to see she was hanging a pink apron in front of her. Identical to the one she was wearing.

"No."

"You got to! You have to wear an apron in my kitchen!" She complained as he got up.

"Then I will go ask Monika to get another one. I-"

He got cut off, as he felt something press onto his stomach. Before he could actually react, Natsuki tied the apron around him, grabbing the neck hole and throwing it over his head.

"Stop complaining and let's get working!" She said as he sighed. Walking back to her.

The kitchen was pretty basic. A fridge, two lines of cupboards and an island in the middle. A couple of stoves and ovens as well. Natsuki with a smile looked in all of them, grabbing out what she needed. Grabbing butter, eggs, flour and a bunch of other ingredients. She grabbed a bowl and put it down in front of her. A big smile on her face as she was enjoying herself. Alex has got to admit, Natsuki was a lot better when she was being quiet and not shouting at him.

"What are you looking at?" Natsuki said as she noticed him looking. A slight blush on her face.

"Uh, just waiting for some orders."

"Well, crack two eggs and put it in, while I get everything else in." She said as she grabbed a spoon and dug into the butter. Alex followed the orders and grabbed the eggs. Since these ones didn't come from a chicken, they were the same model.

Alex laughed as he knocked it onto the edge, and cracked them above. Seeing that she did model the yolk inside. He went and followed the job. Cracking the other as he puts them into the bin.

"Okay! Now what?" He questioned as she gave him a mixing spoon.

"Now we mix it together until the colour changes. You do it, I will watch."

He did what he was told, and starting spinning. "You know, this would be a lot faster with an electric mixer?" he questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"Then you lose the handmade love and effort. This is better."

"What?" He questioned. "It's the same either way."

"It is not! By putting in your own effort and love, you can make them taste better!" Natsuki said as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you don't get it."

There was a bit of silence until he just had to chime in. "Well, do you heat it up with your body heat. Since the oven doesn't give love and effort."

"Shut up!" She yelled back at the teasing. "Just focus on the- Hey you're spilling it!"

"What?!" he shouted, as Alex looked down to see that he was tipping the bowl to much. Plenty of mixture on his apron.

"Give it here! I didn't know that you were that much of a screw up!" She said, taking the work for herself.

"You were distracting me!" He shouted back as she had to disagree. She could argue, but she was gonna focus on the work. Something you failed to do. She waited for a little while, when she heard a laugh from Alex.

"Well, guess the apron was a good idea. Nice." He said as she smiled.

"I know it was, cause it was mine." She said as she kept mixing. Until finally she was satisfied. Looking to Alex she speaks up. "Can you get me a cupcake tray."

"Uh, sure." He said as he looked around. Opening the cupboards and looking in, moving to the next, and the next, and the next. In fact he looked through all of them.

"Hurry up!"

"I don't know where it is!"

"It's right here." Natsuki said as she grabbed it from the table, lifting it up.

"Oh... it was, on the table." Alex said as he admittedly felt like a real idiot than. He walked right back as she started to cover with paper and then pour the mixture in. Pouring them all in as she was happy. However, out of the twelve slots, only eleven was used. The other one was on Alex's apron. Once they were in, she grabbed the trey and went over to the over. She turned it and he had to question.

"Don't you have to preheat."

"Not this one, Monika adjusted it so it's almost instant." She said with a smile, pushing them in and closing it. "Now we just have to wait a while for it to be cooked."

"Wait, so she can instantly heat up the oven, but she can't instantly cook the cupcakes."

"Stop complaining." Natsuki said as Alex found that rich, coming from her. She grabbed a chair and sat down onto it, as Alex of course followed and sat next to her.

"So we just wait?" He questioned as she smiled.

"Yep, wait. When they come out we will decorate them with frosting." She said with a smile.

"Wow this is... a very simply thing to cook."

"Hey!" Natsuki said obviously offended. "It's not simple, it's complex and difficult. You just think it's simple cause you did not do anything!"

"That's not true I mixed it up, barely... and badly."

"Yeah, nothing." She replied as she then smiled. "So,I don't mind to teach you the ropes on how to cook them. Maybe you can learn from a master like me."

"Well, I haven't had any of your cupcakes so we will see just how good they are."

"Oh that's right... you haven't had one of mine yet!" She said happily. Almost like she was excited about this right now, which was something to notice. She wore a massive grin on her face. Loving it more than she would admit. "Well, you will see just how amazing it tastes."

"Better, I got pretty dirty for all of this." He joked and for the first time, she laughed. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, so there is this new manga I'm reading and-"

After the twenty minute non stop Natsuki top, that oven ding was almost like a saviour. It just seemed like she could talk on and on about this. Although, she stopped everything, to get to the oven. Putting on the cooking gloves, she bent over and grabbed them. Alex didn't want to admit it, but he did get a good glimpse of her petite butt. Seriously, it was almost like these girls don't realise the problem with bending over.

They were all just girls before her arrived though, and Alex has got to think about that. He is probably the first boy they have actually met. Something interesting, no doubt about that.

"Okay!" Natsuki said moving and putting the tray onto the table. "It's hot so don't touch, just gently and skilfully grab the papers. lift them up."

"Okay." Alex said coming in, however Natsuki was quick to push him away. Getting him away as he got the message. "Fine fine! You do it all."

"You can help me decorate, grab the frosting and sprinkles from the fridge. You won't screw that up will you."

"Man, make one mistake and you get judged for life." He complaint as he did what he was told. He grabbed them and put them to the side, as Natsuki grabbed all the cupcakes as well. Putting the tray aside she wore a smile.

"Okay, now you can make them how you want!" Natsuki said. "You decorate those five, and i'll decorate these six!"

"Sure," He said actually looking forward to this. "And let's make a game out of it, whoever can make the cooler cupcake."

"Cuter cupcake." She corrected, as he guesses this was right. Cupcakes aren't really cute, they are cool though.

"Fine, Cute Cupcake, Let-"

"And," Natsuki chimed in. "The loser has to wear the apron until the winner says they can take it off."

"Sure, why not. You're on!"

"Alex, why are you still wearing your apron?" Monika questioned as they strolled back. A victorious grin on Natsuki, while Alex was eyeing at the cupcake that doomed him. How did she do it? It had so much detail and cuteness into it. He was a bit angry.

"He lost a bet." Natsuki said, making sure to show the fact she was not wearing an apron. "Anyway, gather around, We made cupcakes!"

"Yay!" Sayori chimed in, as she ran to the front. Yuri put down her book as well as she got up. You put them down as all the girls gathered.

"We all get two." She said as he looked down. Alex was sure there was eleven, but e only sees ten. None of the girls complained about that. They complained about something else.

"Why do half of them look terrible?" Sayori questioned as Natsuki wore a smirk to Alex.

"Okay, well that's insulting."

"Oh! Sorry Alex. It's just that... Natsuki has done it so much and..." Sayori said as she paused, moving her hand and grabbing the cupcake. Shifting it up and eating it. "It may look bad, but it tastes really good!"

"That's because I cooked it." Natsuki said as she was feeling pretty good right now.

"Let's just move on. yes, I am wearing an apron, yes mine look terrible. Let's just eat."

The girl listened and grabbed the cupcakes. Of course Natsuki's was the first ones gone, and Alex's was picked last.

Alex had his first time with Natsuki's cooking. He remembers when he first met the girls, Monika said something about artificially making the taste, but he could not make the difference right now, as it was no doubt amazing. Better than any real food he has ever had. As they ate, they enjoyed it. Alex making sure to eat his bad ones, so the girls could have the good ones.

"So, how was the kitchen?" Monika said curious. She did make it after all, and she would no doubt want to know.

"It was really good! I loved it and perfect for making cupcakes!" Natsuki said happily. "We are going to love it!"

"We?" Monika questioned, as she was confused. That was made for Natsuki.

"Yep, I'm gonna get my little assistant here in there with me all the time, and i'm gonna get all you girls in there as well. Just you watch, the kitchen will have more time spent in it than the classroom."

"Doubt that." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, is the next room you are gonna do is my playroom!" Sayori said eagerly as Yuri had to chime in to her friend.

"But, the gym room is big enough to be your playroom isn't it?"

"Yeah but there is nothing in there! It's so boring! Can we get some games in there?"

"Games like what?" Monika had to question as she looked over to Alex.

"I'll come up with some. For now just get her a bunch of balls. That should keep her distracted." He said as she that was settled.

Thinking about this, Yuri saw the chance for her to speak up. "Um, is there a chance... you could make a library."

"Why? Natsuki questioned, frosting over her mouth getting Alex to laugh. "We can just put the words there on any book?"

"It's more of an ambiance situation." Yuri said. "It would feel better and more calming."

"Right, I'll work on that." Monika said giving a sigh.

"Uh... maybe you should take a break Monika." Alex chimed in as she jumped. Very quick waving it off.

"Not it's fine, I want to do this. I need to do this." She said as she was almost determined. The other three girls knew why, but Alex didn't.

"Uh... okay, whatever makes you feel right." He said as he went onto the next subject.

The group keeps talking more and more, until all the cupcakes were done. They went out to do their own things. Sayori was playing a game with Yuri. A card game so it was obvious who was going to win. Monika went back to modelling. Not seeming to take a break.

Alex was about to join Yuri in losing to Sayori, when suddenly Natsuki came up.

"And here, is a cupcake for you!" She said holding it forward. It was the missing eleventh one, and he looked down. If Alex thought the cupcake he lost to was good before. This cupcake kicked him cupcakes butt!

With excitement he grabbed, taking it up and looking at it.

"I... wait this means i'm going to get three?" He responded to her as she giggled.

"Well, make sure no one sees it then." She said playfully as she was watching him. Clearly, she wants him to eat it. So he does that she wants. Taking a bite and having to be amazed at this. How was this cupcake even better!"

"Wow Natsuki! You've got a talent. You could be on a bake off if... you know you could get out of here." He said as she laughed. "Feels good when you laugh at my jokes." He added.

"Yeah, but that's because they aren't really funny." She replied with a mock of herself. Alex smiled as he moved down, sitting onto the desk and enjoying it. Natsuki watching it as he ate all the way through. This was a bit weird, but at the same time he figured it was just a chef seeing her work.

Once he finished it and swallowed it, he wore a smile on his face. "That was amazing. I love it."

"Thank you!" She said happily. "Now compliment me more."

"Seriously?" Alex said back to her.

"Hey! I made you an extra cupcake. Just give it to me, okay?"

"Natsuki, you are the greatest chef and the greatest girl..." He said with a smile, as he could see her break.

"Alex," She said a bit touched. "That's-"

"...Under five foot." He finished as she suddenly changed her touched expression.

"Jerk!" She said, hitting his shoulder playfully. Alex laughed at this reaction while Natsuki was planning to get him back.

"I swear, as long as I care, you are never taking that apron off."

And with that, he stopped laughing.


	6. Doki Doki Stuff!

As Alex woke up, it was the same feeling as the last one. Not tired, barely even registering sleep. It was like he just skipped ahead to the moment he was in. After some tinkering with Monika, she changed the sleeping factor.

In the bedroom area, the alarm clock works as a skip. Setting a time and laying down, the model that has contact with it goes to sleep and wakes up at the set time. She couldn't fix the sleeping problem, but Alex still used it.

A good reminder that he was still human. As he woke up, he had the alarm in his hands. He set it for eight hours and when he woke up, he was ready to get up.

Of course, the apron was like a blanket. He could not believe he was still wearing it. It's ridiculous and Natsuki seems to not care how long.

He stopped though, as he noticed something at his side.

"Uh... hey, Sayori." He said., seeing that she was on the side. "Were you watching sleeping?"

"Oh, only for the last five minutes." Sayori explained. "I was actually looking for you and Monika said you were in here."

"Okay, that's less creepy." Alex said moving to sit on the bed. Sayori backing up as she smiled. "Why were you looking for me?" You question as you had to know. She gave out a loud laugh before she took a side step.

She took a giant side step as she presented something on the floor.

"Tadaa!"

"Okay... a bag?" Alex questioned, as that was all he was seeing.

"No it's what in the bag. Apparently, Monika made a bunch of stuff. She said she just created new thing after new thing without thinking. So she has given it to me to sort it out!" She said as Alex guesses that makes sense. Monika has been going hard on modelling. She really should take a break, or at least that is what Alex thinks.

"So... you want to go through them with me?"

"Please!" She replied loudly. "It will be fun!"

"Why don't you get any of the other three?" Alex questioned as she put her finger to her chin.

"Well, Natsuki and Yuri are both reading, and Monika is modelling. Please! Trust me it will be really fun!?"

"Yeah sure... let's do it." He said letting her break him down. She wore a massive smile as she grabbed his hand and brought him to the ground of the bedroom. They sat across from each other as she grabs the large bag and starts rummaging through it.

"Okay, let's see what she mad- Ow!" Sayori said pulling her hand back from the bag.

"Why don't you let... me do this." Alex says thinking that if Sayori did it, that would only be the start. He reached inside and grabbed what cut her.

"Spoons, Forks, Knives, plates, cups... Man Monika got the whole dinner set!" he said pulling them out. It all came in a set of four, as he grabbed them and pulled them out. It was a large bag, so plenty to go through. Sayori has been grabbing the same, even testing the plate by hitting it onto the ground. Thankfully it didn't break.

"What else?" She said moving on.

"Aw cool a Game Boy!" Alex shouted, spotting it. It was an old gaming device, but one he loved it. He was so happy, but lost his happiness when he saw that it didn't turn on. "Aw man."

"For the best, I don't think any of us would be okay with you playing a game."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say when you are a game character without sentience, and then gain sentience, you start feeling bad for them."

"Aw, yeah that makes sense." Alex said putting it down. He reached in once again, pulling out a baseball.

"Woah give it!" Sayori said as Alex wasn't so sure. Sayori with a ball could be dangerous, then again it was better than the other one. She took the ball as Alex grabbed the bat. "Wait, we can play baseball!"

"Seems like it, she even got a mitt." He said with a smile pulling it out. Admittedly he was happy about that. He always liked baseball, especially playing it. "Although, we can't play it official cause of our numbers."

"I don't care. I'm just feeling excited."

He smiled as he dropped the bat, and Sayori dropped the ball, right onto his knee. It was a heavy drop though, so of course he had the reaction.

"Ahh!"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, just be careful." Alex said to her grabbing his knee. He dug in, and pulled out a cap. One that Sayori was quick and grabbed. She put it on as she gave out a giggle.

"So... how do I look?"

"Really... cute." Alex said to her almost like a sudden realisation. He reacted quickly and changed the subject, digging inside once again.

He had no idea how it fit inside the bag, but it did. He stood up, lifting it out of the bag. Sayori was amazed as she saw what was getting grabbed. It was large, and it was wrapped. He pulled it out and put it to the side, dropping it gentle as he looked over it.

Since Alex has been in the outside world, he was able to piece together what it was.

"A volleyball net?"

"What's volleyball?" Sayori questioned as he looked back at her.

"You know what Baseball is, but you don't know about volleyball?" He said as she gave out a simple shrug. He leaned back to normal and talked to her.

"Well, Volleyball is. Well it's a game where the net is set up, and there is a ball. Each teams have to try to get the ball to hit the ground on the opponents side. First to eleven wins."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, normally is. Has to go over the net and you can only hit it."

"We have to do that!" She said as she was so excited.

"Well, first off we need an actual volle- Oh here it is." Alex said pulling it out.

"And a basketball? As well as a soccer ball? A tennis ball? A football? Man, Monika was feeling really sporty with this."

Sayori has been grabbing all the balls smiling. She suddenly got an idea of a fun thing to do. Smiling she asked "Hey! See if there are any juggling balls in there as well!"

"Uh..." Alex said digging in. Checking inside the bag until finally he pulled them out. "Three of them. Wow, Monika needs to take a break."

"As long as she keeps making cool stuff, I'm up for it! Now give it here, i'll show you how good of a juggler I am!" She said happily.

Grabbing all three and standing up. She took the hat off and got ready, while Alex looked around the place.

"This is getting pretty messy. We are gonna need to find a place to put this. Maybe a storage room."

"That's for later. For now, focus on my amazing skill!" She said with a smile. He watched as she tossed them into the air, and instantly failed.

She tried to juggle, but they fell down really quick. She picked them up and tried it again, only to have the same result.

"So... you don't know how to juggle?"

"Hehe, of course not!" She said as she dropped back down. "Thought it was easier."

Seeing her antics, Alex couldn't help but get a laugh. He looked back in, as he then frowned massively. "You got to be kidding me?"

"What is it?"

"Wait a sec, got to pull it out." He said back, reaching inside and pulling it out. Sayori could see Alex struggling as he pulls it out. Putting it to the side as it was really heavy.

"A fish tank? We don't even have any fish?"

"Maybe we can get fish."

"From where, the pet shop?"

"Yeah there!" Sayori said not getting the sarcasm. He just rolled his eyes as he went back in.

"Maybe Monika can make them?"

"Maybe... let's see what else. Man this bag," Alex said noticing. "It's got so much. This must be made from the same thing the Tardis is made of."

"Tardis?" Sayori questioned.

"It's a tv thing. Oh, speaking of which." Next thing he pulled out was a Tv. About a metre long and huge. He grabbed it and put it down.

"Do you think it will work?"

"I'm sure Monika could. After all she manages to implant words onto books, she can probably do the same for shows. Maybe you can get that Doctor Who reference?"

"Who?"

"Exactly and... hey, i've been meaning to ask this. Since you girls have internet connection, you girls ever you know. Contacted anyone."

"Monika said she tried once." She said. "However, when she tried to convince her she was an A.I, she was laughed off. So she hasn't bothered."

"Oh... well guess that makes sense."

"And honestly, I don't really worry. I have all I need with my friends in here!" She said happily as Alex sort of felt the same way. He moved on though, before dwelling on the past for too long.

He pulled it out, another large object as he put it to the side.

"An office chair?" Alex questioned. "Okay then Monika. Weird choice." He went to go back in, however he was more curious about Sayori who had her eyes on it.

Wasting no time, she got up and moving. Moving and sitting down onto the seat. She put her feet down to the ground and kicked it around.

"Wee!" She shouted as she spun. Alex smiled as he remembered when he did that, when he was like twelve.. Still she was having fun, so he let her spin around for a little while. No doubt getting dizzy. When she stopped, she smiled and giggled. "Hehe, so much fun! Alex join me!"

"Uh... i'm good." He replied simply to her, however she wasn't play with that. She got up, only to grab his hand and pull her to the seat.

Since it was a sudden jerk that Alex did not expect. He was pulled by her right onto the chair. He gets held against her, chest to chest as he wore a massive blush on his face.

"Wee!" She yelled, not knowing how shocking this situation was for him. She moved her feet down and spun, doing several spins as he was far too close on the seat to feel comfortable with.

She spun some more as she then laughed.

"Hehe, maybe I should stop. Getting a bit dizzy. How about you Alex?"

"I'm... feeling something else." He said as he averted his gaze quick. A massive worried look on his face as she laughed. Getting up from the seat and going to the bag.

"Let's see what else!" She said happily as she got on her knees and looked into it. "Wow, you are right. So much room in here and..."

She trailed off, but it was not something Alex realised as he was still getting together what just happened. After a while, he got his senses together and looked back to Sayori. Sitting in the chair. She was reaching inside of the bag, her arm shaking.

"Sayori? What you got? Is it something heavy, cause I can carry it for you?" He said to her, however she gave no reaction. Instead she was just there, shaking. Not only her arm now, but her entire body. "Sayori?"

She let go, and turned to Alex. What he saw was not something he expected. A bright red face, and tears all around her eyes. The most pained, hurt look on her face. Not something he expected to see.

She didn't say anything, but instead got up. Running to the door as she hit herself into it. The menu came up, and she smashed her hand down onto it. Clearly wanting to get out and not caring where."

"Sayori!" Alex shouted, very confused and very worried. He got up from the seat and looked inside of the bag, seeing what possibly could of gotten her to cry. He found what she grabbed, and this left him even more confused.

The thing that made her cry, was a brown rope?

Alex did a little bit of looking, of course concerned and worried for Sayori. He eventually did find her, at the end of the large gym room. She was in the corner, her knees close to her body and her head buried deep into her knee. Alex made his way across, thinking about how this happened. It was just a rope, at least to him. He has no idea why it would make her cry.

As he got close, he slowed his pace and stood over. A concerned tone on her face. "Sayori?" She gave no response to this, instead she was sniffling and crying into her knee. "Sayori? Are you okay?"

"I'm not depressed."

"W-What?" Alex said a bit confused. She lifted her head, and saw nothing but tears on her face.

"I'm not depressed! I'm not!" She said, having so many tears. He moved down onto his knees as he got to her level.

"I know you aren't Sayori. You are too happy for that."

She wasted no time, running over and crying into Alex's shoulder. He got pushed back by her power, but stayed fine as she cried into his shoulder.

"Y-You wanna talk about it?" He questioned as it was the right thing to do. Instead she kept crying into her shoulder as she talked.

"No, I don't." She said sternly. It was clear this was not something she wanted to share. Why would she? It manage to drive her tears almost instantly. Alex knew it was good to make sure Sayori tackles this issue. Then again, he doesn't know enough. Best let her cry, and get it out of her system. So all he did was hug her and let her get comfort.

"Then we don't have to. You just keep crying. Okay?" Alex didn't get a response for a while. As she keeps crying. A storage room is really needed. Cause he doesn't want Sayori to ever see that rope again.

A rope? Alex could not possibly imagine why it would start making her cry. Clearly Monika made it knowing the fun that a person with a rope could have. She would have no idea this would happen, or at least Alex hopes.

"T-T-Thank you!" She cried into his shoulder, pulling him into a hug and crying.

"It's fine. I'm here for you." He said back, holding her into a tight grasp as they were in an embrace.

After a while, Sayori calmed down and he managed to convince her to get back. As they were walking back across the gym, Sayori quickly covering herself up to hide the fact that she has been crying. While Alex was so concerned, confused and curious


	7. Doki Doki Poems

It has been a while since Alex's moment with Sayori, and he was still confused. Not understanding what a rope could really do to her. The worst he could really think about was the others tying her up playfully, not besides that not really. Even that is not that much of a reason to get crazy. Sayori doesn't want him to tell the other girls, and of course he can't just forget it even though he should.

He was currently sitting in the classroom by himself. Natsuki was testing a new recipe, Sayori was resting and sleeping the bedroom, something Alex recommended. Monika has actually made her own coding room, but it was no bigger than a closet really. Yuri was-"

"Hey Alex."

Right here apparently. He turned his head and looked up, looking up at the girl. "Hey Yuri."

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned getting close to the desk. Alex paused for a second, and then came to an answer.

"Nothing, just... thoughts." He said knowing that he could of came up with something better, Yuri also noticed and realised something.

"What's wrong?"

"No, i'm fine. All fine," he said quickly waving it off. Technically he was not lying, he was not the one who panicked and cried.

"So you are thinking about something else?" She questioned as he panicked. This girl was smart, to already get there.

"Uh... let's just leave it alone okay?" Alex said quickly as she looked down.

"S-Sorry. I guess I pushed too much." She said to you.

"No it's fine Yuri. It's just something personal okay? So... what-"

Alex didn't finish that, as Yuri pushed for something.

"So, wanna write with me?"

It came out of left field, but it did change the subject so he only really had one answer. "S-Sure."

"Great!" She said happily moving around. Grabbing paper and a pencil as he just waits simply. He waits around until she comes back and places them in front of him. Pulling up a chair as she sits on the same desk, their feet intertwined and their knees almost touching. She grabbed a pencil as Alex was still in thought about Sayori, however Yuri got his attention when she lifted the pencil to him.

"Does this look familiar?"

"The pencil? Not... really?"

"It's you!" She said happily with a smile. "Or, you know before you got that body." She said looking at it.

"Oh right, my pencil body. Hehe, be careful with it." He said with a laugh, having no idea how serious this is.

What a weird situation he was in, now that he was reflecting on it. He was sitting next to a beautiful girl, ready to write down with her. A pencil in her hand that he used to literally be and an apron covering most of his body.

Now Alex is thinking that he is never gonna get this apron off.

"Let's write a poem. Why don't you start?" Yuri said as he had no problem with that. Holding out his hand for the pencil that use to be him.

However, she gave him another one, holding the other pencil tightly. He simply shrugged as he put it down to paper, putting his name at the top to see if it worked.

"Okay! Poem, poem... hmm..."

"This will be fun, after all it's a literature club." She said obviously enjoying this.

"I'm... not really familiar with doing this. I mean I did it when I was a little kid in school, but never again. Do poems have to rhyme, I feel like they have to rhyme?"

"Not necessarily, but the poem must have a rhythm among it and be creative. It's suppose to drive a certain emotion out of the reader."

"Like... make them cry?"

"Or laugh, or smile, really it could be anything." She explained as he paused some more, look down to the page. Some emotion?

"I mean... I guess I could write, something?" He said as he looked up to her. She wore a confident smile, but he was not sharing it. "This is hard."

"Very, but if you are having trouble I can help you along."

"S-Sure? How do I start?" He asked Yuri looking at the girl.

"Well, what emotion are you feeling right now?" She questioned as Alex didn't need to think about that. He knew what he was feeling, it was concern.

Not that he could share that though, so he paused some more time to think about it. "Happy."

"Good, now write down a way to express that happiness."

"R-Right." He replied as he looked down to the page, and wrote the first sentence. Yuri leaning over and seeing it. He knows it has to be all fancy and smart, with a lot of similes. So he did just that.

_'The joy inside me has blossomed, like the first dawn of spring.'_

"How is it?"

"Great! Now keep writing." And after some more writing.

_'As I was standing tall as a sun flower, or some other thing.'_

"How about that?"

"It seems a bit lost... some other thing? You know it doesn't have to rhyme."

"Oh yeah, man i'll get rid of that."

"No!" Yuri said stopping you. "This is your first poem, it has to be special and raw. No editing Keep going."

She wore a smile that got him happy, so he wrote some more. This time getting into a bit of a groove and writing two lines.

_'And with this joy that I feel, I will face this day like no other._

_With a big smile on my face, and excitement in my voice.'_

"Hm... You rhymed the first half, but dropped it this time."

"S-Sorry. Couldn't really think of a rhyme for other?"

"Mother, Brother, Uncover..." Yuri said saying more after that as he just nervously giggled.

"Well, you are more creative than me I would say."

"Keep writing! Four more lines and you could finish."

"Can? You are making this sound like homework."

"Oh, S-Sorry." She said as he nervously laughed, seeing the expression on her face.

"Yuri, it was just a joke. I'll write it down." Alex said as she then grew back her beautiful smile. He wrote some more down for her, Yuri not really paying attention this time as she wanted to be surprised at this part.

Alex eventually finished and put down his pencil, putting it down as she smiled. "So... Do I read it to you or?"

"I'll read it." She said with a smile, grabbing the paper and standing up. She then started to read.

_'The joy inside me has blossomed, like the first dawn of spring._

_As I was standing tall as a sun flower, or some other thing._

_And with this joy that I feel, I will face this day like no other._

_With a big smile on my face, and excitement in my voice._

_So I will face this day, no matter what may come._

_I will not only face it, but face them as it should._

_With a smile on my face, that can not be washed out of place._

_With a smile on my face, that I want it there, forever.'_

"How is it?"

"Amateurish, but considering this is the first one you've wrote. I would say it's good."

"Thanks." Alex replied seeing that she liked it. She put it to the side as she smiled, moving her hand around and grabbing another piece of paper.

"Now it is time for me to write, with my little Alex pencil." She giggled as it was an adorable sight she was giving Alex. She took her eyes to the paper and started writing down, started writing down as much as she can.

She was writing at lightning speed as he was left amazed. How could he not, he found it so amazing.

She finished it quicker, as she moved her hands around and gave it to Alex to read.

He expected good writing and talent, what he sure was not expecting was the content.

_'I feel worried for my friend, as he is clearly worried himself._

_What it is, I am not really sure but I can tell his mind is on it._

_He wants to share, but knew that it wasn't right._

_However if he did not, it will tear him apart from the inside of his heart.'_

He read it and lifted it, seeing Yuri with a serious face. "That obvious huh?"

"Very," Yuri replied simply. "I get it if you don't want to tell me, sometimes you don't want to share. At the same time though, you need to. Cause you can't keep this to yourself."

"You know, i'm starting to think you wanted to write just to get to this point." He joke to her as she pauses for a second then smiles.

"Not entirely..."

"Anyway, yeah It's... fine I will tel you. Something weird happened with Sayori." He said, shifting his chair and leaning in. Yuri copying the movement.

"Weird?"

"Yeah like... aw man, she is..." He said having trouble to get it out, but he stops for a while. "Well, we were looking through a bag of stuff that Monika modelled, when suddenly Sayori started crying out of nowhere. She was so happy, but in a sudden she started crying and ran out of the room.

"What happened?" Yuri questioned, of course concerned as he kept answering.

"She found a rope." He said to her, as her eyes suddenly went open. "And I assume you know why that affected her so much."

"I-I do."

"Well I caught her in the corner of the big room, running in and giving her a hug. She kept saying 'I'm not depressed' and stuff like that. I mean, of course she isn't depressed it's Sayori. Right?"

"Most people who are depressed raise a happy facade to hide what they are truly feeling."

"Yeah but this is Sayori, she's on like a whole different level isn't she?" Alex said as that was something he truly believed.

Yuri thought about it as she did agree. The reason she was depressed before was because Monika changed her that way. Not the current Monika, Monika before when she was insane. She did a lot of things, and Yuri was feeling mixed about it.

Alex has asked a couple of times for Monika to take a break, as none of the other girls spoke up about it. Truth be told, what she put the other three girls in, her constant work and modelling was a kind of way to make up for it.

It was a sensitive subject, and she was sure the other two girls would have a different way of thinking about it than she was.

"Yuri? You there?" He questioned as she woke up. Looking up to him. "So you know, you mind telling me cause I am so confused? So confused why a rope, would get her to think that way?"

"It's not my place to tell you. If you hear the story, it should be from the source. Go to her room and, ask her about the incident."

"S-Sure?" He said as he was now too curious. Getting up, he did just that getting up. Heading towards the door as he hit the door, opening the menu. Seeing Monika's workshop as the bottom option. He was about to press it, but stopped.

Turning to Yuri. "I... it was fun writing a poem with you. I'm saying that now, cause I have a good feeling i'm not gonna have fun while i'm in there."

"You won't. It's not a happy story, but it's one you should know." Yuri said simply. "And... I enjoyed helping you write. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I would like that." He replied back to her with a smile, as he then moved around. Moving around and laughing. "Well, when i'm gone, take good care of pencil me okay?" She giggled behind him, as he then pressed the button down. Transporting into the workshop of the creator.

Once inside, Alex looked around the place seeing the small place. It had one desk, with Monika sitting in front of it looking at her screen. It was dark, and he could barely see anything. What he could make out was a seat behind her, obviously to accommodate for others.

Not a very big room though, clearly.

"Hey Monika..." he said nervously about what he was going to get. She turned and spun around smiling.

"Oh! Hey Alex! Take a seat! Take a seat!" She replied as he listened, moving around.

He moved around and sat down onto the seat as she turned. Seems like she had an office chair, as she can turn.

"Look what I made! It's scissors, cool huh." She said opening them and sniping them around playfully.

"Yeah bu-"

"Although i'm thinking I should keep it away from Sayori, you know." She giggled. "And Natsuki can't have it, she will probably chase you around the place with them. Hehe."

"Monika..."

"Oh you are still wearing the apron, man Natsuki is still making you wear that thing? I can't imagine you would be a big fan of it."

"Listen Monika, can you tell me about... the incident?" You reply curious as she paused.

"The incident?" She replied as she was confused. "About what?"

"Right too vague." He said figuring that out. Maybe she is not focusing on it. He paused for a second. "Sayori, broke down crying because of a rope. What is that about."

Alex could see her clench, almost like the mere mention of this got her worried. She looked down for a second until she replied with a very sorrow voice. "Oh... that incident."

"I know it might be hard for you to talk about it, but I want to know. Please tell me, I promise I will take it and whatever happened, I won't hate any of you."

"Hehe, of course you won't hate them." She replied. "No, you would only hate me. I would get all the hate, and rightfully too." She said down as he was left confused about this.

"Monika, please I can not hate you even if I tried. You saved me. If it wasn't for you, I would just be floating around, probably still counting." She laughed about this, as he moved his hand around. Moving his hand and touching her leg as she looked at his smile. "I promise you I won't hate you, and... I just learned sharing is a good way to get something off your chest, so please let's do that."

She looked at him, their eyes meeting as she gave out a massive sigh.

"Fine, I will tell you." she said before leaning back and closing her eyes. She closed her eyes as she laid back, getting ready for what she was about to say. This was not something her, or the other girls wanted to talk about, but something you wanted to know.


	8. Doki Doki Confession!

There was an air of problem in the scenario, as he can tell that she has struggles and worries about telling. She obviously doesn't want to say what she is about to say, but Monika will.

Opening her mouth, she struggled finding the words for a second, however she then got it together. "D-Do you remember what I told you? When we first met and before you got a body?"

"Sure," Alex said. "You four were in a visual novel game, you got aware, went a little bit crazy, and the owner sold you off."

"Well, yeah that's the basic summery." She said before pausing for a long while. "The truth is, there is a lot more. I could alter and change files back then either. I wasn't as good at it of course, but I could."

"Right... and you made yourself an option to date?"

"I tried, with limited success. The game though, it kept pushing for those three. The amount I had to alter, and change. It was a lot. Not to mention, I was getting very jealous that he was liking and spending more time with Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. I made it a bit unfair for them. Rushed their times, made every option pick me regardless and... more."

"Yeah, sounds pretty obsessed." Alex said trying to make a joke, however it was only getting a nervous look from her. Moving forward he rested his hand on her leg. "Monika?"

"No, I got to continue. This was the hardest part." She said before close her eyes, trying to get through this. "I... well I could see that the player was taking a liking to Sayori, she did... admittedly start off with an advantage. Not only is she the first girl in the story, she is also the childhood friend of the player. So yeah..."

"Okay? And you were jealous of this?" Alex questioned as she nodded, with a lot of shame.

"I was and... well I didn't like how close they were getting so... I changed Sayori a bit."

"L-Like how?"

"Well," Monika said having trouble, covering her face in shame. "I added another depth to her character, making her... depressed. A victim of depression, who wears a smile to hide her crying form."

"What?" Alex said with his eyes open. That explains Sayori saying she wasn't the other day.

"I-If you are so shocked at that, you are gonna hate me."

"Why? Monika tell me?" He questioned wanting to know.

"Well, I saw that didn't work, and I saw an out to... get rid of Sayori." She said, almost to tears. Before sucking it up and telling. "I made Sayori..."

There was an air of silence, as Monika had so much trouble going through with it.

"I made Sayori hang herself."

Alex's eyes goes wide, hearing the truth finally. He was so shocked and so stunned about this. Explains the rope, but it was the last thing he was expecting.

"Holy..."

"I know. I know." Monika said reflecting. "It was... terrible. I'm terrible. Even worse is that I didn't care at the time, I was happy, happy I got rid of Sayori. Even worse I deleted her files so... she didn't exist. Restarted the game and... made it without her."

"Monika," Alex said a bit hurt for Sayori, and a bit more afraid.

"There is more. I figured if I got rid of one, I can do the same with the other two. I made them hate each other, being vulgar and obsessed. Then, I glitched Natsuki's body. twisting and breaking her body to make her seem like a monster. Then I made Yuri stab herself like a psychopath, until it was just... me."

She looked right to Alex, seeing his reaction. One with eyes open as she put her head into her hairs.

A bleak moment with a bleak tone. "I knew it, you hate me now. Don't blame you, I hate myself for what i've done. I've tried to make it up to them, create a world for them, make stuff for them and... more. It doesn't matter though. I know what they are all thinking. None of them like me, they are just forced to be with me. I apologised but... it isn't enough. It's never gonna be enough."

"S-So that's why you have worked so hard, to make it up to them?"

"I-I have to." She said, a bit of a worry in her voice. "Honestly. I don't want to leave this room, I hate every time I confront them or even talk to them. I know what they are thinking, and I know they hate me."

There was a long silence until Alex had to chime in. "That's a lot to take in. I don't think they hate you though." He said as she peaks through her fingers. "I mean, I didn't even notice it until now, and you all seem to be friends. So..."

"Please, don't be naive. Who could forgive me after I did all that." She said, tears coming down her eyes. "And I deserve it as well!"

"Monika..."

"I deserve every bit of hate! I was... I was a bitch! Who hurt my friends just to get to a guy, who I could never get with! I'm such an idiot! I'm such a psychopath! I hate myself! Hate!"

"Monika..." Alex said, sad to see her like this.

"And now, you are gonna hate me too. I'm gonna have no one. I should just lock myself away. That way none of you have to see me, and you can be happy!"

"Monika stop talking like that!" Alex said, standing up. However she just cried to herself, not reacting as he knew, whatever he said it would not help that much.

"Wait a second, Okay Monika." He said, turning to the door and ready to leave. Leaving and looking for the girls.

Once he was gone, Monika did the only thing she could do. Cry, and hate.

When Alex came back into the room,a smile on his face. Really turned however when he saw Monika still crying, looking to the abyss as she was clearly beyond sad. He moved around and crouched down, lifting her chin. "Geez Monika, you're a wreck. You've been crying this entire time?"

She didn't reply, but he knew the answer. Moving his hands around and lifting her arm around his shoulder.

"Come on up, you need this." He replied, lifting her as he walked towards the door. "Uh... can we teleport together through the doors?"

He questioned, but did not get an answer. So instead he tapped the door and held her hand so they touched it at the same time.

Both of them still in the same position when they entered the next room.

They arrived in the classroom as Alex wore a smile on his face. "Surprise..." He said with a laugh.

"Huh," Monika sounded when she looked ahead, seeing Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri standing across, each wearing a smile on their face. She lifted up and quickly turned, wiping her face.

"I-I-I got an idea, w-wanna play a board game!" Monika said in a panicked mode, not wanting to show weakness. However, Alex was quick to turn her, forcing with his hands as she turned, letting them see her.

"Monika," Sayori smiled, taking a step forward and smiling. "I forgive you."

"W-What?"

"Monika," Natsuki smiled, taking a step forward and smiling, "I forgive you."

"Monika," Yuri smiled, taking a step forward and smiling, "I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Monika, you may think they hate you but they don't t-"

"Why! Why are you forgiving me!" She shouted, a bit angry at this, tears still down her eyes. "I... was horrible! Terrible! Insane! There is no way any of you three should forgive me! You should hate me! Hate me every time you see my face! You've got too!"

Alex took a step back, letting them make their piece.

"Sayori I made you... hang yourself! Natsuki, I distorted and broke your body! Yuri I made you stab yourself! That's not fair! That's not okay! You can't just... forgive something like that!"

"Monika, you didn't do any of that," Sayori said with a smile and a giggle did. "Crazy Monika did." She said spinning her finger in a loop with a laugh. "You aren't the same girl back then, you've changed."

"You've spent so much time making us stuff," Natsuki added as well. "You've spent so much time making it up to us. I mean, you saved us, gave us an actual... place. Made us conscious. You've done so much for us, to make it up to us."

"When Alex came in and told us, how you were feeling I felt bad," Yuri started. "I know you might not believe this, but we all forgive you. You've done so much for us, and we pushed that event to the back of our mind. You on the other hand, has been crippled by the event. Every choice you have, been related to that, been motivated by that. Please Monika, realise that we love you. Please don't think we don't."

Monika paused for a long while, reflecting on the words as she turned her hands. "Y-You told them?"

"No one wants to see you cry Monika. Not even me." Alex said rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-You saved me, so I may be a bit bias to you. That's why I think you are a really nice girl. Mischievous, no doubt but nice. People change, and I guess A.I do as well. You've changed for the better.

There was a long pause, until Monika turned. Alex was afraid she was going to flee, but instead she brought her head into his chest, crying onto the apron.

"Uh... there there." He said patting her head, the apron getting wet from her tears and her gripping the apron.

"Thank you!" She said crying, crying a lot. "Thank you so much!

"Uh. g-girls. You wanna take over. I mean-"

"MOnika!" Sayori yelled, running forward and grabbing Sayori. Monika turned and two exchanged in a long hug, gripping each other as Alex backed away. Monika was... smiling so that was good. She was also making sure would not break this hug.

Alex walked around standing with the other two smiling.

They stood there for a long while until Yuri turned. "A-Alex? Can you hold this?"

"S-sure. Oh... you still have this." Alex said, grabbing his previous pencil body from her. She didn't answer, instead she made her way forward and joined the hug. A big three way hug as they we're all enjoying themselves. With a smile he watched it next to Natsuki. Monika needed this, she needed the forgiveness. Alex believed that they cared about her.

He knew it, so he set this whole thing up. Finding the three girls, telling them and of course, they want to help.

"Hey Alex," Natsuki said leaning over.

"Yeah?"

"Good work." She said simply, making him feel very satisfied about this. "You can take off the apron now."

"R-Really? Yes..." He said quietly with his own smile, happy about it. He wasted no time taking it off, dropping it onto the ground in front. "Hehe, feels weird to be free Natsuki..."

He told her, but instead she wasn't paying attention. Instead, she walked forward and hugged the group. The girl's opening their arms and all of them going into a giant hug. Alex smiled from away, seeing the exchange as it was adorable.

This was a good situation, this was a good life. He has no regrets about what is happening, as he has, would and will enjoy himself right now. Resting behind and leaning on the desk he watches the giant hug for a long while.

He then pauses, when he sees all their looks right to him. He pauses for a long while as they look at him. All four of them looking at him for a smile.

"Uh... what?"

"Hehe, join the hug Alex!" Sayori said happily with a smile, leaving him stunned. Making her wear a smile as he was not so confident.

"Uh... nah i'm good. I... well i'm not much of a hugger. Just you four okay?"

"Get him!" Sayori said, obvious trying to get them to come get him. He rolled his eyes at her playful attitude, but stopped when he saw the giant hug feast of them closer to him. Taking a couple of steps back as he raised his hands in defence.

"Uh... girls serious. Don't hug me or... girls? Girl!?"

He didn't get another one out, as he felt the giant pile leap onto him. Getting him to fall onto the floor and all the girls on top of him. laughing as they we're having fun at least. He could not lift himself up, as they all just moved and giggled. Hugging as a group as he was forced to be with the hug. He just lets it happen, as the girls made him join the hug.

Monika though, moved her hands around and laid her body against his. She laid her giant body against him as he was blushing a bit.

"M-Monika?"

"Thank you." She said, whispering in his ear, hugging him even more. Her body against his as he tried his best not to blush about it.

"D-Don't mention it."

When she finally pulled away he quickly wore away his blush as he spoke. "Okay, can you all get off me please?"

"Right right," She said simply, getting up and going away. With a smile on her face, Monika helped him up, holding him up and pulling him up.

As he gets up though, he had no time to react.

"Hug attack!" Sayori yelled, coming from behind him, wrapping her giant hands around him and his arms. He could get out though if he tried, but did not. Especially when Monika came from the front and hugged his as well, Yuri joining and then Natsuki joining.

"G-Girls. Not much of a hugger, Let me out." Alex said a massive blush on his face.

"You aren't getting out of this one." Monika said simply with a smile. "Just let this happen."

"Ehh, at least i'm not wearing the apron." He said as he tried to fight free, only to find that he could not. With no smile on his face, he has to accept this.

"Eventually, it stopped for a while as they pulled off.

"So board games!" Sayori said with a laugh, moving along as he was listening. All the girls seem to be on board, even Monika.

Her smile, still there but now it's more changed. It was one of pure joy, nothing else.

"Hey, let me play too!" Alex said, moving along with a smile and playing with the girls. Sitting down, Monika was hopefully taking a break and hopefully... feels a lot better.


	9. Doki Doki Try On!

It's been a while since the talk among the five, and since that time it has slowed down. Monika, no longer having the need and the sense of duty to slave away to make up for her mistakes, and Alex who has adjusted even more to the life. Bonding with the girls as he has enjoyed himself.

Up until now.

"A-Are you serious?" Alex said as he sat down at the desk, looking forward to Monika and her new plan.

"Come on, I need a test dummy. Plus it will really help me out!"

"I thought you were gonna slow down with all this." He said, leaning back without a smile. "No slaving away modelling stuff."

"Well one, it was something I made before hand, and two, something that I really want to do. Come on, I just need to change your code to match, and we can test!"

"So... this is suppose to... change my clothes. Well, I guess the school uniform is looking pretty worn out."

"Still looks good to me." Monika said with a giggle, her eyes scanning up and down.

"Hey, eyes up here. Fine, let's just get it over with." Alex said standing, onto his feet as he gets moving. Only for her to sit down.

"Great! I'll just insert your code into my test swaps. With that we will be able to do this."

"Sure. Just hurry up please."

While Monika got to work, he created some room just in case. Alex pushing the desks around and away.

He had no idea what she was going to pull, new clothes sounded great, but it was Monika. Since the time you've known her, she seems to usually have... an ulterior motive.

Luckily none of the other girls were there at the moment. They were all in different rooms, so thankfully they won't see him like this.

"Okay! Got it, are you ready!" Monika said, moving to a chair that was facing the circle. Like a judge with her menu. Her hand on her cheek. "Are you ready for the first one?"

"This isn't going to hurt right..."

"I honestly don't know. It is a test after all." And with that, Monika touched something on her menu, and Alex feels a sharp light on his body. Blinding him and attacking him. He felt a jolt of pain up his body.

"Ow! That stings!" He said as he saw Monika smirk.

"Okay, so it does hurt, now we know." Monika said waving her hand around. "I'll fix that later, for now. Check out your new clothes." She said pointing to a mirror not so far. Alex goes and gets it, bringing it to the circle and looking at himself.

With sneakers, colourful shorts and a more colourful tank top. He seemed like he was ready for a hot day. He was able to see the skin on his body, which he hasn't been able to see for a while.

"Wow, this is awesome." Alex said with an honest smile, looking back to Monika. "Really nice work."

"I don't know much about fashion, so I looked online and saw that exact same. It's not the same fabric, but it looks identical. Glad you like it so much. Once I figure out temperature, i'll make it a hot one for you!"

This did get a chuckle out of Alex. "Well, maybe don't go that far. Still, would be nice to wear this around. You don't realise how stuffy a school uniform is until you are out of it."

"I imagine, now let's do it. Do some poses for me!" She said clapping it over and over. He did this so many times, clapping. Alex humoured her, doing poses and a few more. He enjoyed this, until finally he stopped.

Turning his head he questioned. "Well let's do the next one. I'm kind of excited about this."

"Are you? Remember it's gonna sting." She said with a smile, going to the next one.

"Yep ready, just get it over with."

And with that, the button was pressed and the next outfit was one. With a sting and with a blinding light he was in the next outfit.

He couldn't see himself at first, but Alex could see the worrying smirk on her face. She did something, he just wasn't sure what. Turning his head to the mirror, he was horrified about what he saw.

It was a chef's outfit. All in white, covering his body and even with the stupid hat. This outfit was more along the lines of what he was expecting.

"Okay... weird choice? Why would you make this?" Alex questioned, looking forward to Monika who only smirked more.

"I made one outfit for all four of you, the last one was yours. This is Natsuki's. Since she bakes all the time, I think she would enjoy that." Monika said as you guess that makes sense.

"Wait, but why does it fit me though? If it was made for Natsuki and her tiny little body."

"Well it matches the model. I could wear that as well. As well as your casual clothes."

When he said that, his mind of course went to Monika and what she would look like in his casual clothes. Quite the thought he had to admit.

"T-That's all fine and great, but it stung again this time. You really need to fix that."

"I will, don't you worry. Now do some poses for me! Oh and make them all cooking related!"

Alex thought about her request for a long while before sighing. "So glad you don't have a camera right now. Okay, how about this one! Stirring the pot?"

And with that, he did many poses. Stirring the pot, flipping the dough, chopping the vegetables. Pretty much anything for her.

Until finally he was done. "Okay, now can you switch me back and-"

"We still got a couple more outfits. Just hang on and we can go through. Now this outfit, will sting. Both physically and mentally."

"Yeah- wait what does that mean?"

She didn't answer, instead smirked and tapped it again. Sting, light and finally new outfit.

Looking to the mirror though, he was horrified at what he was seeing. Freaking out and panicking.

"I made it for Yuri," Monika spoke up with a smile. "I thought she would just look so adorable with it on. Glad to say, you look just as adorable."

"Monika... you gave me a maid's outfit!" Alex panicked, facing her with anger and shock. It was a grey, long skirt one. With heels on, and a head dress. He was not happy about it, not in the slightest. "Change me back!"

"Back, but you look so cute. How about a couple of poses." She said, having fun in the situation.

"No poses this time," He replied bluntly, a red blush over his face. "C-Change me back!"

Monika could do that, or she could move back and have fun with it. Crossing her legs and arms, Monika put on a fake serious look.

"Now that is no way to talk your mistress. I demand you start showing me the respect I deserve."

"D-Demand. You are not my Mistress Monika!"

"Oh, Mistress Monika. That does sound nice." She said lingering on it, much to Alex's annoyance. "If you don't do your orders maid, I will just simply have to fire you."

"I-I don't work for you!?"

"Well, I did bring you into this world, so don't make me take you out."

"Y-You did technically do that... Monika! Just change me back!" He shouted, this time with a stop as she giggled.

"Fine, seriously sometimes you are no fun. Next outfit."

"No next outfit, first outfit. The one I actually liked."

"Oh Alex, you and I both know I won't do that." She chuckled, as she then pressed down the button.

Stinging pain, blinding light and finally last outfit. This one was going to be Sayori's, and that scared him a bit. Who knows what Monika chose for her.

Slowly he turned, turning more and more until he was looking and... well he was left speechless. Even more about this one than the maid.

"A... teddy bear?" He said, turning back to her He was in a giant teddy bear suit. Big, brown and cuddly. Maybe even a bit too cuddly for his liking. Everything was covered in brown fur, except for a little face hole in the headgear. He was dressed in a stupid bear outfit. "Why am I dressed as a Teddy Bear?"

"Honestly, not really sure." Monika said back simply. "This one was actually a request from Sayori herself. She wanted to dress up as a bear apparently."

"Well, I don't. Can you just change me back to normal."

"No role-play this time. I could act like you are a giant scary bear trying to eat me." Monika teased, as playful as ever. Didn't share the same though, as he looked away.

His gaze off and away as she got the message.

"Fine, man you are no fun are you." Monika said as she hit the button again. Once again a sting and a bright light, but it should be the last time though.

With a relief and a smile he looked over himself. Thinking he would be back in his school outfit or at the very the casual one.

No instead he looked to himself, staring in the mirror. He was... topless. No shirt on what so ever. Granted it was his body, but it was a new sight to him as well as Alex has mostly been in his school outfit. Once an apron over it.

Shifting his eyes down, he also noticed something else at the moment. He was wearing nothing.

"Now I didn't know what you really looked like and your size. So all I did was look at the average size for guys and-"

"M-M-M-Monika!" He shouted, loudly and with a panic. Moving his hands around and covering his area.

"W-W-W-What?' She mocked, loving his reaction a bit.

"Put my clothes back on! This is not okay!" He yelled at her, literally yelled. He had a lot of reason in this, as he was in a very embarrassed at this situation.

"Embarrassed?" She replied with a giggle. "That's kind of cute, but it's not needed. I had to model your naked body so I saw all o-"

"Monika! Don't you dare finish that line! Change me back!"

"Geez, fine. Panicked much?" She said sarcastically, as she moved her fingers forward and tapped it.

Sting, light.

And finally he was back! Into the... bear outfit.

"Well... I guess this is better."

"I really don't understand you humans." Monika uttered getting him to look back at her. "I've never been naked before, but I imagine it's not that bad. They aren't seeing anything wrong?"

"Yeah but... it's private. You've only worn that outfit you wouldn't know." Alex said, a bit salty about the situation. In the bear costume though, she was forced to find it a bit cute.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You probably wouldn't think the same if it was one of us girls naked, would you?" She said as he froze about it. Turning his head back to her he tried to defend himself.

"W-What do you think I am? I'll have you know, most guys won't just fall over for any girl they see, even if they are naked."

"Okay, but you still haven't said you would think the same if we were naked."

Alexa had enough. "Monika, if you girls were naked, I would feel embarrassed for all of you. There, are we done? Cause I want to be done."

"Yeah we are done." She said moving on, but keeping the conversation in her head. She might need to use it later. A smile on her face as she talked to him. "Still good news. The clothes work, and besides the annoying sting it's easy to put on. I will just need to edit that."

"R-Right, and get me out of this stupid bear costume."

"Come on, you are so cute like that. I just want to get up and hug you." She giggled as he simply rolled his eyes about this. Finding it a bit weird as he walked away from her. He moves around and try to find what he is going to do.

Maybe he can open the menu and change it himself, only that he can not really. No matter how much he wanted to. This got him a bit annoyed as he turned back to her.

"Just change me back Monika! I did you a favour, I deserve as much on this." He said, as she listened and understood what was being said to her.

"I do owe you a favour, but I will let you use that later, you are just too cute right now!" Monika giggled seeing him get a bit more angry about it. She laughed about it a bit more until finally they both heard something. Something that neither Alex nor Monika expected.

"Hey you two, Natsuki is complaining too much so i'm coming in here and-" Sayori paused as she was at the door, staring right at Alex, in the bear suit.

"I... you are so cute!" She said as she took a step forward, the biggest smile on her face. One that amazingly worried Alex. Something that he though Sayori would never do.

"M-Monika, can you help me? Can you help me right now!" He said, however she simply gave out a giggle about it as she was finding it funny.

He didn't dare take his eyes off of Sayori, cause she looked dangerous at the moment. When she took her step forward, Alex's instinct kicked in, as he stepped back himself. A process he did not repeat as she rushed him.

"Wait Sayori! Wait!" He yelled with a panic as she grabbed him. Wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. Nuzzling into his outfit's chest as she was loving it.

"Oh you are so warm and furry! Just like I imagine." Sayori said as Alex was left embarrassed once again. Looking aside to Monika he had to ask for him.

However the devious girl was thinking otherwise. "tell me Sayori, do you wanna sleep with your teddy bear?"

"Yes please!"

'Monika don't! I'm warning you do-" He didn't get to finish, cause with fingers of lightning. She went into the menu of both Alex and Sayori, and put them both in 'Sleep mode'. Both of them falling down right onto the ground in the middle of the area. It was an adorable sight that Monika has found.

Sayori, cuddling Alex like he was a teddy bear. She had no idea how long she planned to leave these two along, but one thing was for sure.

She needed a camera, cause this experience lets her know she wants to be prepared for other... photoshoots.


	10. Doki Doki Tsundere!

In the classroom, with most of the girls doing their own things, Alex was doing that for himself. Sat down at a desk at the front, moving his pencil around, as he tries to think about what to write.

He was actually doing it, trying to create a poem. Needless to say, it was not an interest of his honestly, but the girls want him to at least try. So right now, he was trying. His only got one line though, and he was pretty sure he was going to erase it with the rubber end.

Very sad about it, but at least he was trying. With the other girls out, he could at least try and focus.

Doing that for a couple of seconds, until finally he gave up.

"This is impossible! I can't even rhyme for the life of me! No point!" He said, dropping his head down in a comical fashion. He laid it there for a couple of seconds until he heard footsteps.

'Something I can distract me! yes!' He said happily, looking to the side and seeing Sayori. She wore a smile on her face instantly when she saw him.

He admittedly wore one as well. "Hey Sayori! What's up? What are you doing?" He questioned eagerly.

However, she lost her smile. Now with a serious look. This was not something he really expected, as she walked her way over.

"S-Sayori?"

"Hey stupid!" She said, as this almost tripped him up by itself! "I see you're writing your stupid paper! Give it to me idiot!"

A long pause was there, as he had to comment. "Sayori? You uh... are you feeling okay."

"Shut up!" She said, getting him to look at her as if she was crazy. "I know you don't really care ugly!"

"U-Ugly?" He echoed. Wasn't even his first face, and it still kind of hurt him. "Why are you being rude Sayori?" He had to question.

She glared at him, until finally she cracked a smile. "I'm not being rude, i'm being a Tsundere!" She said happily.

"Uh... okay?" He repeated back to her just confused. Sayori knew she was going to have to explain. Moving around and sitting on the desk next to him.

"I'll explain. Tsundere is a type of dere. Where characters act all mean and stuff, but actually cares for who they like. They only act like that cause they can't really explain how they feel!"

"You looked this up?"

"I wanted to try it! I would say it worked out well." Sayori said proudly, as Alex just looked at her.

"Are you bored or something?"

"N-No!" She said a bit defensive. Even pouting about it as she looked at him. "I wanted to do this, I thought it would be fun."

"Okay then." He said to her. "Did you actually wanna see my poem or not?"

"Eh, not really." She said, despite her words she leaned her way in to look. "Wow, only one sentence."

"I'm having writers block." You say to with a big sigh. Looking over to the girl. "Not for me I guess."

"You just need to write about something else, write about Tsundere's!" Sayori said loudly as Alex had to chuckle.

"I don't think so. Maybe I'm just gonna give up and stop. Do something else."

Suddenly, another girl came into the room as they turned their heads. Natsuki, walking in with a massive box of what's easy to assume Manga.

Being the good guy he was raised to be, Alex just had to comment. "Hey Natsuki, need some help with that box?"

"N-No!" She said looking his way. "I can carry it! I don't need your help!"

"Geez, fine... I was just asking." Alex said as he was gonna continue his conversation with Sayori, just letting Natsuki do her own thing. However as he looked over, Sayori had stars in her eyes. "Sayori?"

"She's so good! H-Hey Natsuki, can I help!"

"I said I can do it myself. I don't need your help!" Natsuki said as Alex watched her reaction.

Chuckling. "Yeah, you can't beat the genuine article." He said to her.

"Maybe she can teach me! I wanna be as good as her!" Sayori got up and got moving.

Alex thought about this for a couple of seconds, until he had to chuckle. "Okay, let's watch this."

"Natsuki!" Sayori chimed in, as she put down the box of manga. The smaller girl looking over to her friend. "Can you teach me!?"

"Teach you? Teach you what?"

"How to be a Tsundere!" Sayori said excitedly. Bringing her face really close to her friend, who was of course just confused about it. Eventually she looked to Alex, who talked to her.

"She wants to learn to be a Tsundere. It's a-"

"I know what it is." Natsuki finished as he was just left confused about it once again. "I don't like being called that. Monika calls me that all the time."

"Cause you are so it! Come on, please! Teach me on wise master..." Sayori said playing around and bowing to her. Alex had to chuckle from the side.

"Fine, i'll teach you. You got to know though, that I don't take a serious. I want promises as well! Some favours for later."

"Yep!" Sayori said giving it away. Natsuki smiled. She doesn't mind being the master, not to mention she was gonna get favours for it.

She walked forward and turned around, smiling to Sayori.

"Okay, Class 101 of being Natsuki!"

"Being a Tsundere..." Sayori commented getting a glare.

"I'm not a Tsundere! Alex, do you think i'm a Tsundere!"

"That... is a loaded question. One I am not going to answer." He said looking away from her. Very bitter about that.

"W-Whatever, just stand up already."

"W-what?"

"We need a test subject! Sayori, get him up!" She said, as she listened. Sayori moved around giggling and lifted him up next to her.

"I don't wanna do this."

"Neither do I," Natsuki commented as she forced Alex to stand there. "But Sayori has got to learn!"

"Learn what, to be like you?" he had to question as she gave out a huff.

"Whatever, just stand there like I said!"

"Yeah stand there!" Sayori added as Alex frowned. Is he seriously just going to get yelled at.

"Okay, so how do we do it?" Sayori said very eager about it. "From what i've seen, it involves being mean cause you don't want to show that you care!"

Natsuki thought about this before laughing. "You don't know. You talk down to them, cause you are better than them. Watch and learn."

Natsuki walked over to Alex and looked up to him. Suddenly, she pushed her finger right to his face. "Don't think just because you are taller that you are better than me! I'm smarter and cuter!"

"What?"

"You need to show who's in charge." Natsuki said, ignoring Alex. "Now you try Sayori."

"Got it!" Sayori said with a giggle, walking over to Alex. She walked over and wore a smile on her face.

"Alex, in the real world you are dead! Your body is probably under-"

"Sayori!" Alex interrupted.

"N-Not like that!" Natsuki said pulling her friend to the corner.

"Y-You don't need to be that mean to him!" She whispered, although Alex could hear.

"Oh, so I got to be... medium mean."

"Yes, medium mean." Natsuki corrected. They both split up and walked over to Alex.

"Do you know, that you are ugly!" Sayori said.

"You already said that Sayori?"

"So ugly, that even the ugly duckling doesn't wanna look at you!" She said again.

"Not bad Sayori, keep it up!"

"Don't encourage this Natsuki!"

"You are so ugly, that when you look at the mirror it breaks!" Sayori said, rather cheerfully.

"I'm not gonna just stay here to get berated." Alex said, moving around. It was kind of cute when it started, now he was more ticked off than anything.

"No! Alex! Stay please I beg you! I need to learn this. I-If it's about what I said then I am sorry!"

"Look, Sayori she is just tricking you to be rude. Plus, that isn't even how Natsuki acts." Alex said to both of them. They blink for a couple of seconds

"Y-Yeah it is. I talk down to you, because i'm better than you." Natsuki said, crossing her arms and being stubborn.

Which just made Alex laugh. "No it isn't, you act tough but you are actually a really sweet girl. You hate it when we figure this out though. You hate being looked down on, but you love being looked at."

"T-That's absurd! Stop telling lies!" Natsuki said, with a noticeable blush on her face.

"You are the one who is lying Natsuki. Not to mention, you are teaching poor little Sayori bad habits!"

"No i'-

"I know what to do!" Sayori chimed in between the two. Very happy. "If you don't think that is what a Tsundere Alex, then show me. Show us how Natsuki acts!"

There was a moment of silence, until Alex couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay, sure let's go."

"Wait?"

"No wait! Let's go!" Sayori said, grabbing Natsuki's hand and dragging her to a pair of chairs. Sayori smiled as she got them both to sit down. "Okay, show us Alex!"

He couldn't help but smirk while doing this. He walked right over and grabbed the box.

The box of manga that Natsuki brought in here. Lifting it up without much problem. With his bigger frame, he found he had less trouble.

"Hey what are you doing with my manga?" Natsuki barked, getting him to smirk at her.

With the best acting that he could really muster. "W-What do you care idiot! It's my own business! You don't need to know everything about me!"

"Ohh, he's so good at being you Natsuki!" Sayori said in amazement.

"That sounded nothing like me!" Natsuki shouted, and Alex saw his chance.

"T-That sounded nothing like me, stop trying to copy me!"

"Stop trying to... hey!" Natsuki shouted angrily, getting laughs from both sides. "Stop making fun of me!"

"Alex, can you teach me how to be a Tsundere like you!?" Sayori begged, getting him to laugh about it and joke.

"Nah i'm good." He said to her. "Just don't listen to Natsuki. She may be a Tsundere, but she clearly has no idea what she is talking about."

"I do so!" Natsuki said. He was going to joke back, but clearly... it was not worth it at this point. Natsuki was not happy. Her eyes shaking and her teeth barred.

"Hey Natsuki, i'm only playing with you. I didn't mean anything I said. It was only to be taken playfully."

"I don't like you making fun of me!" She shouted back. "Especially you!"

A long pause, a real long pause.

"What does that mean?" Alex questioned, wanting to know if he was going to be honest.

Natsuki lowered her head down to him, not showing what she was thinking. Until she raised her smile. "N-Nothing! I'm just joking with you two! Look at us, both playing around. Hahahaha!"

This left him more confused as he just looked at her. Not really understanding what she meant.

"Natsuki?"

"Actually, I was playing Tsundere the entire time! That concludes the lessons Sayori!"

"I can't believe it." Sayori said. "Not only do we have the Tsundere who hides her true feelings, but also the oblivious main character who doesn't understand what's happening!"

"What's happening exactly?" Alex questioned, almost like he was solidifying it.

"Nothing. Nothing is happening." Natsuki said staring at Sayori.

"Hehe, I guess nothing happened." Sayori said giggling a bit.

"Are we done here then?" Alex said, moving around and back to his desk. "It was weird you two, I can say that."

"Hey, we still got one more thing to do!" Sayori said grabbing her chair and moving next to him. Sitting across. "We got to finish your Poem!"

"I said I was going to abandon it." Alex said back to Sayori, but she was not going to take it.

"Come on, we just gave you a whole show about Tsunderes. Show us what you got!"

"Us?"

"I wanna see too!" Natsuki said on the other side of him. Pulling up a chair as she looked over his shoulder as well. He simply sighed, and started writing.

"I learned nothing about Tsunderes, except that they can get pretty crazy."

"No, you can't end it there. Nothing rhymes with crazy!" Natsuki scolded.

"Lazy does." Sayori replied, as Natsuki had to give her that one.

"Although I learned a few things about my friends. Like Natsuki being lazy."

"Hey! I'm not lazy!" She barked as both Alex and Sayori laughed. "Say you are lazy. don't peg that on me."

"Fine, how about... for me to truly understand Tsundere's, I can't be lazy."

"... I can allow it."

"One more rhyme. You got this!" Sayori said.

"I know Natsuki is one, I know Sayori isn't herself."

"I know that... girls. What rhymes with herself?"

A long silence, until Sayori commented. "Wow, you have no idea what you are talking about. Do you?"

"Look i'm trying!" He yelled to them. "This was so much easier when I did it with Yuri. Maybe I should-"

"You did it with Yuri?" Natsuki questioned back, getting Alex to pause and think about it for a couple more seconds.

"Y-Yeah, she did help me before. But I-"

"We are writing a Poem now!" Natsuki yelled. She was determined now. Her hand on his shoulder.

"What? Why so suddenly determined?"

"I-it's nothing important idiot! I just want you to write!" Natsuki replied as she leaned her way in.

"Oh, there it is." Sayori said, almost squeaking about it as she can't help but show she was excited about it.

Regardless, they both started to write, writing about Tsunderes but funnily enough. It went from writing to Natsuki. However neither of them knew about it.

"Okay, I got it!" Alex said lifting it up with a smile. "You girls wanna hear?"

"Yep!"

"Sure do." Natsuki said after Sayori. Both of them smiling about it.

'She may be fierce, but that is one of her strengths.

She may be wild, but that is one of her strongest pairs.

Because despite her size, attitude or size.

He greatest strength, is her care.'

"Hmm... not half bad. However, I think i'm done writing for now."

"I'm gonna hang this on the fridge." Sayori giggled. Getting both Alex and Natsuki to question. 'We have a fridge?'

Sayori got up and moved away, transporting through the door as Alex and Natsuki were left sitting next to each other.

"Just so you know, those things I did before. I didn't mean to make you feel hurt. Just messing with you." Alex said. She probably knows, but it has to be said.

"It's fine, I knew. Say..." She said looking at him with a smile. A cute smile that very rarely goes on her face. "If you want... we can read some manga together!"


End file.
